A Piece of Him
by Christmas 95
Summary: Diana Prince has been slowly building a life for herself after the events of Wonder Woman with the help of Chief, Sameer, and Charlie. However, she doesn't think she can ever get over Steve Trevor and the way he had made her feel. But it turns out that Steve might have left her something more than just his father's watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I recently saw the Wonder Woman movie, and it was incredible! A lot better than I dared hope it would be. The relationship that Steve and Diana shared was sweet, funny and I felt like that they genuinely cared for each other. Now if you haven't seen the movie and don't want spoilers you might want to see the movie and then come back to this story. I don't want to spoil anything for you. It's strange to think that one 'maybe' scene is the inspiration for this story, but it is what it is. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry you will. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it! I also want to give a shoutout to my amazingly talented betas: Mrs. Thor Odinson, lareinaSelena and Jade Young. Please go check them out.**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 1

 **November 11, 1918**

Diana had a smile on her face as she watched everyone celebrate. It was over. They had done it. She quickly hugged each member of Steve's group: Chief, Sameer, and Charlie. They held her tight and gave her sympathetic smiles. Some wrapped affectionate arms around each other, and all of them headed to the billboard in the middle of the street.

She came to it first. Tons of pictures of different fallen soldiers cluttered it, but one eight by ten photo held her attention, Steve. He looked a few years younger than when she knew him. He was leaning against an airplane, in uniform and a smile plastered across his face. Diana felt tears forming in her eyes; reaching out a hand, she quickly caressed the photo. He was above average, wasn't he? She chuckled at how he had said it at the time, both cocky and somehow unsure. I love you too, Steve, she thought silently. Why didn't I say it back to him? She thought with anger to herself. We should have had more time together. 'I wish we had more time together. I love you,' his voice echoed in her mind. Looking around, she couldn't help but feel the smallest hint of jealousy at the couples embracing each other and passionately kissing in the streets. Would Steve have pulled her to him and kissed her so openly or would he have waited until it was just the two of them? Her mind wandered to the passion they had shared when they made love after their victory in the Veld battle. He had been gentle and yet so passionate as well, the perfect mixture.

"You know, you were very special to him," Sameer said as they walked away from the billboard.

"Yeah, he looked at you in a way he never looked at another one of his…" Charlie started before Sameer elbowed him. "Ouch!"

Diana laughed at their antics. She could figure out what Charlie was going to say; it didn't bother her, but she thought it was sweet Sameer didn't want her to hear it. Steve had been a handsome man, of course, he'd had other lovers once. It did warm her heart that they thought he looked at her like she was special. He would always be special to her; he was her first everything, the first man she had ever seen, the first to make a flutter attack her navel, her first kiss, and her only lover.

"He died a warrior's death," Diana remarked with a sad smile.

"He saved thousands of lives," Chief replied with pride.

"Yes, he did," Diana whispered.

Charlie, Sameer and Chief all looked at her with sad smiles and then started telling her stories about other missions they had fought with Steve. Diana smiled and allowed the bittersweet tears to fall as she thought of the memories she had of the American spy.

#######################################################

Two months later Diana was having dinner with Chief, Sameer, and Charlie. They were enjoying tall tankards of beer and eating some good tavern food in a small pub in France. They were laughing and telling stories about training, about the war, and about Steve. Diana had just told a story about her aunt Antiope training her before her mother had given them her blessing.

"So, you've always been a rebel?" Charlie asked with a smirk. "No wonder Steve liked you."

They all smiled and nodded. Diana gave a forced smile and started telling another story. It was three in the morning before she was helping a very drunk Sameer to his room. "Oh, you are too kind, Diana."

"It's the least I can do," Diana replied with a smile.

"How are you not dizzy? You drank three more tankards of ale than me."

"Demigod," Diana explained.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Sameer slurred.

She helped him to bed, but he tried to sit up once she placed blankets around him. "Where are you going to sleep?" he asked in concern.

"In my room. It's across the hall so I'll see you at breakfast," Diana reassured him.

He tried to sit up once more.

"Sameer, get some sleep. You're still going to have a killer headache in the morning," Diana berated him.

"You never know, I might not."

"You did last time," she remarked.

"That was ages ago," Sameer defended.

"I wasn't aware a week ago was an age," Diana teased. "Now go to sleep."

He finally laid down, and she heard a faint snore as she walked out of the room with a chuckle.

Feeling tired, Diana walked to her room and pulled on her silk nightgown. Going over to her bed, she pulled the covers over her and rested her head on onto the pillow. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

#######################################################

Early the next morning, she felt a sort of restlessness. Quickly she dressed in a skirt and blouse and went down to breakfast to see the others. Sameer was holding his head in agony and begging Charlie to be quiet as the Scot whistled happily, whereas Chief just shook his head at the two and ate his breakfast in silence. Looking up at her, he offered her a smile which slowly turned to a look of concern. He got up and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Diana, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days," Chief said.

She looked at him confused. She was tired but she had slept the night before. "I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow last night," she reassured him.

He didn't look convinced, but headed over to the table once more, pulling out a chair for her before standing next to it. She looked at him quizzically but went over and sat in the seat, confused further when he pushed the chair in closer to the table.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Diana declared.

He nodded his head, walked to the bar and ordered her a plate of eggs, bacon and a biscuit. She thanked him for it. As he placed it in front of her, she realized how hungry she was and ate faster than usual. Charlie chuckled at her enthusiasm for her food. Chief smiled at how hungry she appeared, but he advised her to slow did as he suggested but still managed to finish her food before Sameer who had started eating before her. He did have a hangover, she reasoned.

They started talking about the next step of their lives. Charlie wanted to visit his family in Scotland, but he assured Diana that he'd be moving close to Paris, which was where she was planning to live soon. Sameer was going to start acting once more and hopefully get to perform in major theaters. Chief was going to keep an eye on Diana and make she got a respectable job. He'd settle in Paris and be a merchant; it was not very different to what he was used to.

"I can take care of myself, Chief."

"I know you can. It's for me. I don't like the idea of being alone in the city," Chief replied.

"Sure," she said with a roll of the eye.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review. I always love hearing from my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hardly know what to say, I did not expect the response this story has gotten! Thank you! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and read this story! It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I hope as I continue to upload chapters that you all will continue to support this story! It's funny how one person can feel both flattered and humbled all at once! Thanks again guys. As always I want to thank my betas Mrs. Thor Odinson, lareinaSelena, and Jade Young!**

 **Damarism** **: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! I know that they are all so awesome so I had to write a story for them. The movie was incredible! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Vero Diaz: Thank you for reviewing! Means a lot to me! Here is your update! Hope it was fast enough ;)**

 **Welliegirl16** **: Thank you so much for reviewing! Means a lot! I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much! Well, I hope this chapter will get you by for a while. I have a lot planned for this story!**

 **Mebobst: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! I have a lot planned for this story so hold tight ;) And here is your update. Thank you so much for asking politely for it ;)**

 **Squirtlee16** **: Thank you for reviewing! Made me smile all goofy when I saw it, not going to lie. Of course, I always like reviews :) I love their interaction too which is a part of the reason I started to write this story. I was going for them acting like her big brothers. so I'm glad you picked up on that! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Clever Eagle: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad I was able to write the characters down pat! They are honestly some of my favorite characters to write! I'm also glad to see so many awesome fanfics of Wonder Woman on the site; especially since it's still in theaters! Well if you reread the first chapter I think I have fixed the error from before. Don't worry; I have a lot planned for this story with a few twists and turns. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **A-as-in-AUREA** **: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you love it! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **AraSalvatore: Thank you for your review! Glad you love it so far! Here is your update! Thank you for asking politely! Hope you'll like it.**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I look forward to seeing what you'll think of this chapter! Here is your update. Thanks for saying please ;)**

 **HD: Thanks for the review! Yes, there are going to be more chapters. Here is your update! Glad to know you wanted it so bad :)**

 **Lolly347** **: Thanks for the review! I love how they interact too! Diana is like their little sister, and they are all brothers. Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to see if what you think might be the case might be the case ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Renee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter as well! I'm not saying she is I'm not saying she isn't. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Lovesreading** **: Thank you! Glad you like the idea of this so far. Well, I'm not going to say that this story isn't going to have bittersweet moments because it will. But I hope you all will enjoy the ride nonetheless. Glad you think it is a possible outcome. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Smacktwinsrule: Thank you! Glad you love it so far! Here is your update! Hope you like it. Thank you for asking nicely ;)**

 **I do not own** _ **Wonder Woman**_ **. Just simply this storyline and any OC's I make up along the way.**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 2

 **January 23, 1919**

 **Paris, France**

It was a beautiful winter day; the snow was covering the ground and the chilly air bit Diana's nose as she carried a wooden chair up to the apartment building that now would be her new home. It was a cute little building that had somehow managed not to get destroyed in the war. Probably a great deal to do with the fact that it wasn't in the heart of Paris but a little further away. She could still see the Eiffel Tower from where she stood on the street. She had a faint smile on her face as she heard the moaning and groaning Charlie was making as he helped Chief behind her with a matching table to go with her chair. It was a small five-piece set, and two of the chairs were already upstairs, Sameer held the last chair in his hands as he tried to go up the steep steps in front Diana. Her apartment was near the very top of the building and she heard Sameer trying not to freak out as he nearly lost his footing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in concern.

"I'll be fine," he replied, almost too fast.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Why must they always act all tough around her all the time?_ She silently thought. Instead of calling him out on his lie she simply let him continue up the stairs and followed behind them. Luckily, he only had ten more steps to go before they were there. The next few seconds were spent in silence before he made it to the top and got through the doorway.

"Victory!" he declared with joy.

Diana chuckled and was very glad that she had decided to leave the door open once Chief and she had lifted her bedframe into the small apartment. Soon she would have to go down and help with the mattress. Sameer and Charlie had arrived later than Chief had and now he was admiring the cluttered room.

"I must say I like this color of off-white. Did you paint it or did it come like this?"

"The owners were recently redoing the paint jobs in the whole building," she explained.

"Nice! It's always nice to have nice landlords."

"She is a woman in her mid-twenties."

"Well then nice landladies," Sameer corrected himself. "How did she manage to take care of this whole place by herself?"

"She has a nephew who looks after her and her three-month son, Pierre."

Sameer nodded in acknowledgment and continued into the room to allow Diana to pass him.

"It's small, but it will be a nice little place to call your own for a while," Sameer commented.

"Yes, I thought so too. I mean it's not like I need a ton of room. I will admit I'm used to larger chambers, but this shall make a wonderful first home on my own."

He smiled as she placed the chair she was carrying to the spot that she wanted the table. He chuckled when she picked up the chair he had been carrying.

"What?" she asked him, confused by his chuckle.

"Nothing."

She narrowed her brown eyes at him, not convinced by his words. Sameer was pleased that Diana hadn't unpacked her lasso of truth. He wondered how long it would take Diana to get used to people telling white lies as she still didn't like the practice.

"So, how did you first hear about this place?" he asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Chief was working in the marketplace and heard someone talking about a woman renting out a room in her building. He told me about it. I think he liked the idea of me living in the same area as him. I don't understand what he is so worried about, it's not like I can't protect myself." She crossed her arms in mild annoyance.

"Oh, Chief knows you are perfectly capable of defending yourself. I think he simply wants to make sure you don't get lonely. Wants to make sure you're doing alright in other regards as well," Sameer explained with a sad smile.

Diana, of course, knew what he was referring to, they were still worried about her losing Steve. She still was grieving him. There were days where she couldn't believe he was gone and others where it seemed to glare her in the face that he was. Her mind wondered how things would have been, now that the war was over and they could just enjoy the peace.

They let the topic go unsaid, and she helped Charlie and Chief with her honey-brown table and moved it in between the two chairs. Chief smiled at her set up and sat in one of the chairs to catch his breath. They all took a little break before Chief and Diana went to get her mattress.

It started out alright at first; Diana was holding the large object in her hands without a flinch until they were heading up the stairs and were nearly there. Abruptly, Diana fluttered and let go. Luckily Chief had a strong grasp on it and it didn't go anywhere. His dark eyes looked at her in alarm as she held on to the handrail, "Diana, are you okay?" He looked like he wanted to rush to her side but instead yelled to Charlie and Sameer.

"What is the matter?" they cried in unison as they looked downstairs and saw Diana. Immediately, their faces showed concern.

"Oh, dear Allah!" Sameer declared and rushed to her side. Charlie stood in the background, looking unsure of what he should do.

Sameer made it to her side in no time. "Are you alright?" he inquired gently.

She shook her head to clear it a bit and replied honestly, "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Sameer, you help Diana back upstairs and help her into a chair. Charlie, help me with this mattress after Sameer has gotten Diana in the room," Chief ordered them.

Sameer silently thanked Allah that Chief was here. Chief was always better at handling tough situations than Sameer could ever hope to be. He wrapped his arm around Diana's shoulders and surprisingly found it difficult helping her up the stairs. He tried to go slowly and gently but found out soon that Diana needed to go even slower. Looking over at her in concern he saw her hold her head with her free hand and then flinch in pain. Sameer could not begin to understand why she was in pain like this, but he hoped they'd be able to make it go away or help her through it. Finally, they make it to the threshold of the room, and he felt her start to help him out more on getting to a seat. Gently placing her on the solid wooden chair, he leaned forward while looking at her closely, checking for any outward signs of her distress.

"Could you please get me a drink of water," Diana whispered in a small pleading voice.

Sameer rushed once more, now to her cabinet and pulled out one of the glasses in it. He went to the sink, filling it nearly up to the top. Quickly, too quickly as there was water dripping down his shirt, he held out the glass to her. Wondering if she would need help, he stayed by her side as she drank rapidly. "Slow down, take your time," Sameer encouraged her. He remembered his mother always repeating that if he drank too fast when he wasn't feeling well. This time Diana drank it slower and allowed the clear, cool liquid to run down her throat. It only seemed to be slightly helping the blurriness that assaulted her vision. _What in the Underworld was wrong with her?_ After she had drunk more than half the glass, she held out her glass to the blurred figure that resembled Sameer. He grabbed it from her and placed it gently on the table. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked her, hopeful.

"A little," she answered, her vision clearing a little bit more.

In the next moment, Charlie was coming through the doorframe with her mattress and heading to her bed frame to discharge his massive load. Following behind him was Chief looking determined to place the mattress in place to get to his next task, making sure Diana was alright. Swiftly, they put said mattress on her bed frame. No sooner had they finished than Chief rushed to her side with an anxious Charlie shadowing behind him.

"Diana, what happened?"

"I'll be fine; just a little dizziness, nothing to be worried about," she said as she attempted to calm him.

"Nothing to worry about?!" he declared in disbelief. "Diana, I've never seen you look as weak as you do now."

She winced in pain as his voice rose, hunching over and placing her head in her small hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," he whispered as he knelt.

Diana nodded her head and accepted the offered hand that he held out to her. He made a silent note that her hand was sweating and she still seemed off. Looking at his two companions, he knew that he wasn't the only one uneasy about Diana. In all the time he had known her, he had never seen her so disoriented, and he could visibly recall her face when she had explained to them all that Steve Trevor had gone up in smoke. She had looked lost and yet pleased that they had no more villains to fight. He had been worried that the experience would make her bitter and that she would no longer see the wonder of the world that she had previously. He was happy to say that he was wrong. She had always had this aura of strength, both physically and mentally, even when she seemed unsure of herself; Even when she was embarrassed she still rallied herself. The three of them didn't know what could be wrong with their dear friend Diana.

"Diana, I think you should lay down for a while," Chief recommended.

"But we still have so much to unload," Diana protested.

"Never mind about that right now, we shall handle it. I think you need to lay down and rest for a while."

"But…" she started.

"Diana," Chief shot her a glare.

Realizing it was useless, she shook her nodded in acknowledgment, and before she had even gotten up, Charlie came up from behind her and picked her up bridal style. He groaned as he bent just a little from her weight. "Darn, lass! I don't remember you weighing this much last time I carried you," he remarked. She shot him a glare but allowed him to take her to her bed without any trouble from her. She already felt a little better as Charlie gently placed her on her soft and comfy mattress. "Thank you, Charlie," she whispered to the Scot.

The man blushed and stepped back to give her some space, "Don't mention it, Lass."

It wasn't long before Diana felt a great heaviness fall upon her and her eyelids began to drop. Slowly she gave into sleep as the others tried their hardest to not make any sounds to wake her. Thank heavens they had managed to move all the major pieces of furniture before Diana's 'dizziness.'

#######################################################

It was another hour before Diana fluttered her eyes open to the sun's shadow casting hues of gold and reds upon her floor. Slowly she sat up in bed and noticed her three friends huddling around her table whispering and obliviously trying not to wake her. She could faintly make out what they were saying.

"I think she needs to see a doctor," said Sameer.

"I agree," Chief added.

"But are you sure? I mean would they even know how to take care of a demi-god?" Charlie asked. "Maybe we should take her back to her mother," he added.

"Charlie, we don't even know where that is," Sameer pointed out.

"Well I say that having her see a doctor is our best option right now," Chief replied.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Just then Sameer's eyes caught Diana's.

"Hello," he greeted her. His two other companions looked over in Diana's direction.

"Hey," she said softly. "You all were planning on how best to deal with me I see," she poorly tried to joke.

"Diana," Chief started.

"I understand why you all were concerned, but I'm fine now," Diana interrupted.

"That being said, you still need to go see a doctor. I know this isn't the only time you've been feeling poorly, Diana," Sameer answered.

"How…"

"I noticed that you weren't doing well since that night we all went out for drinks," Sameer supplied.

"Oh," Charlie remarked. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with the Amazon.

"I'd feel better if we knew if there was something seriously wrong with you, Diana," Chief added to the discussion.

This time Diana had to sigh, how many times were they going to be unmovable about this?

"Fine, I shall go," she huffed.

All three of them looked pleased by this, and they finally let the subject drop for the time being. Or at least Diana thought so until Chief was telling her about different doctors in the area and wondering which one would be best to take her to. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! I'm back with another chapter! What can I say? You guys spoil me. ;) I'm so glad to see you're continuing to support this story! I can't take all the credit though; the movie was incredible. So much so that I went to see it again the other day! It made me smile and cry the same way it did the first time! Did any of you guys see it again? Let me know the reviews! It does mean the world to me that you guys like my continuation of the Wonder Woman. Thank you, one and all, for the follows, favorites, reviews and for reading this story! You guys rock! And I also want to thank my betas Mrs. Thor Odinson, Jade Young and larerinaSelena! You all are the best!**

 **AraSalvatore** **: Thank you for your second review! Hi! You are so welcome! I love writing for this story, so it's my pleasure! Well, the wait is over! This chapter is longer than the last two. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for your second review! It always puts a smile on my face when I see them in my inbox! I'm gleeful that you were so excited for chapter 2! Delighted I can cause you to do a 'happydance.' I know I get like that when someone updates a story I completely love! It's funny because it's been easy to write the characters in character and yet hard as well! Very overjoyed to see that I keep hearing that people think all the characters are down pat! I hope you'll be as thrilled with this chapter as the last two. Oh! What kind of cookies?! ;)**

 **I luv Milarion 1201** **: Thank you for your review! I'm excited to see that you're intrigued by my story. I hope as the story continues that you shall remain so. Well, I'm not going to give anything away of course. You might just have to read more and find out what happens. ;)**

 **xxxLeanniexxx** **: Thank you for your review! Happy to see that you are interested in the storyline and like it so far! Well, I like having room to grow the characters and show different sides of people. One of the many reasons I started this story! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **LadyRedStar:** **Thank you for your review! Well, I'm not going to tell you if she is or isn't. You'll just have to read to find out. :) Glad I'm fulfilling a story that you had a wish for. May I ask why you wanted the storyline I've been updating? I'm just curious to see what it is. And again, you'll just have to wait and see what happens, now won't you ;) I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Guest** **: Thank you for your review! That's funny; I think I went and saw it a second time after you had just seen it the first time! That's too cool! I'm ecstatic that my story is just what you were looking for in a storyline! Don't worry I already have a few chapters planned for the future. Happy to see that you think my characters are spot on! I also really did want to show Diana's grief realistically for her personality. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms** **: Thank you for the review! I have noticed that my story does seem different than the others on this site! All I can say is that this story came to be soon after watching the movie for the first time. I look forward to what you'll say to future chapters! I love hearing from my readers! They do have their own family, and it is so nice that Diana gets to be a part of it!**

 **Mr. Invincible** **: Thank you for your review! Love your pic of Vader by the way! One of the best villains in movie history! Well, here is your next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! Glad you are enjoying it so far!** **Thank you for asking nicely; here is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Bjames238** **: Thank you for your review! Glad you love it so far! This movie was one of my favorite superhero movies ever! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thought that. I love DC comic stories. I have two other stories on this site that are for DC characters! Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Renee: Thank you for your second review! I love seeing my readers come back! Yes, I am going to keep updating this story. It's taking longer than I would like because I've been really busy lately. But have no fear I will not abandon this story! Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading ;) I hope you like this chapter! Let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 3

 **January 25, 1919**

 **Paris, France**

Two days after Diana's dizzy spell she was placing a few final objects in her small room. She was pleased with herself that she had found a place for each of her belongings, though they weren't many. It was only eight in the morning, plenty of time to sit down, relax, have a cup of tea, and maybe start looking for a job in the area that might be hiring women. Heading to the sink with a kettle, she turned on the faucet and watched the flow of water, making sure it didn't get too filled up. Turning off the faucet, she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. _Who could that possibly be?_ With an audible sigh, she set the kettle down on her counter and headed to the door. Opening the white painted door, she was only half surprised when she saw the familiar figure of Chief. "Hello, Chief," she sighed while placing her head lazily on the doorframe.

"Nice to see you as well," he teased.

Diana moved to the side and he walked past her.

"I'm glad to see you up and dressed," Chief said with a grin. "I was worried I would have to pull you out of bed. Come on we should get going."

Diana stared at him in confusion. He didn't notice her though while he grabbed her boots and placed her fur cloak on one of the four chairs. "Chief," she said, trying to get his attention. She got no response. "Chief!"

"What, Diana?" Chief asked, surprisingly calm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting your stuff for you to go outside in the snow."

"I could gather that. Why are you in my apartment?"

"We are going to go see Doctor Petit," Chief explained simply.

"Oh! This about me going to the doctor again. I fail to see how I need to see a healer when I no longer feel poorly," Diana replied with a scowl.

"Diana," Chief sighed. "You promised you would go see a doctor to see what was wrong."

"That was when I wasn't feeling fine. I'm in perfect health."

"Diana."

"Chief, I am fine. I swear. No more dizzy spells."

"Diana."

"What if they can't help me like you think they can?"

"Diana, I think you need to go. How can we be sure you're alright? We don't have training. You need to see someone who knows what they are doing. He went to school for this."

"But I'm a Demigod."

"And I'm just a concerned friend, wanting to make sure that you don't just drop down dead, Diana. I already lost too many friends, and I'm not losing you as well. So please stop fighting me about this."

Nothing was said between them for a while, just Diana looking at him in shock. Chief just looked at her with a sad expression. Looking at him with such sorrow caused her heart to tighten in her chest. _Why do I keep pushing them back when they are trying so hard to help me?_ She asked herself.

"I'm sorry; I've been acting like a child," Diana apologized.

"Diana, I understand your reluctance. However, I feel this is something we must do," Chief replied, holding her calloused hand in his own.

With a nod, she agreed. Next, she pulled out one of her chairs and slipped on her boots and tightened the laces on them. Getting up, she started to place her cloak on her shoulders only for Chief to hold out the piece of cloth and place it upon her. She wasn't used to having so many people help her, but maybe she would have to learn how to accept just a little bit of help.

####################################################################

Walking down the long streets of Paris, Diana looked around in wonder. The country hadn't completely recovered from the war, but in this city, in her new home, she felt life might be starting to get back to normal for the citizens of Paris, the city of lights. There was a small cart near her house with a middle-aged man with fresh flowers. A little bit down the lane was a small bakery. One of her favorite things to do was to get fresh baked bread and croissants. With a pout, she managed to halt their journey by telling Chief that he needed to try one of the croissants. Instead of telling her no, she was pleasantly astonished when he agreed to stop and get them two each, claiming that he thought she should eat before going to see the doctor. They ate while they continued strolling down the different streets and enjoying the sight of children at play. A small part of her longed for that, a child to call her own. But she knew that it was probably just a fantasy. After all, she had only been with a man once. Once again, her heart sank. _Would she ever stop feeling this longing for Steve to be beside her?_ Sometimes she didn't think it would be right to feel any other way; other times she just wanted to stop feeling the giant hole inside her heart, the hole that she hadn't even realized Steve had filled before he was gone from her life forever. How can someone touch your life in so many ways in such a short while? Why did she feel like she would never have that hole filled ever again? Why did life have to be so confusing?

Just then she got pulled away from her thoughts as Chief gently grabbed her wrist. "Diana, where are you going?" he asked, stopping her. "This is Doctor Petit's office."

Diana felt a blush creep up her neck and inflame her cheeks. "Oh," she said.

Chief offered her a smile as if to tell her it was alright. They both walked into the building. Inside was a plain small hall that only led to steep stairs. Chief saw this and wasn't able to hide his wince before Diana noticed it.

"Why do you look in pain?" she asked in concern.

He looked over at her in bewilderment before he replied, "It's not me I'm worried about."

At first, she could not understand what he meant until she looked over at him and noticed how he eyed the steps. Her mind jumped to when she was dizzy going up the stairs to her apartment.

"I'll be fine, Chief. I can handle a few stairs," she reassured him.

"I'm just worried about you."

"And I appreciate it. But I can manage. If I feel the least bit dizzy, I promise I'll tell you."

He nodded, not looking convinced, but he motioned for her to walk in front of him, making sure he was behind her in case he was needed. Slowly, they went up the stairs. Diana wanted to make sure she didn't further upset Chief and went slower than her normal pace. She was surprised when she reached the top of the stairs and felt winded. When Chief realized that she looked winded, he told her they could stay there while she caught her breath, or they could go in and sit down. Diana chose to stay and catch her breath. "Are you sure you're alright though?" Chief asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath," she replied, leaning slightly into the tall Native American.

Finally, she got her breathing back to normal and headed toward the door without a word to Chief. What was on the other side of the door assaulted her with how cruel the world was. There were men without arms or legs and children sitting on chairs, coughing and looking very pale. It wasn't the pain and suffering of the battlefield, but it caused Diana's heart to ache. She noticed one woman with a coughing child staying as far away as she could from one of the men with a missing leg. _How can some people be so rude and cruel?_ She thought as she tried her hardest not to glare at the woman, after all, she had a sick child.

Chief went up to the main desk and placed Diana's name on the schedule as she slowly sat down next to the man with a missing leg; she guessed it had been from the war. The injured man beside her looked surprised at her when instead of her gazing at his deformity she offered him a bright smile. He also noted that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, not that he'd ever say that to his wife and the mother to their five, soon to be six, children.

"Hello," Diana greeted him.

"Hello," he replied with an awkward half smile as he ran a hand through his dark-brown hair.

"I must admit I'm a little nervous about going in. Do you have any tips on how to calm my nerves?"

"Well gosh I... Well, I normally just take deep breaths. In and out, in and out. My wife says it's the only way she calms down; that and counting to ten."

"Oh, you have a wife?! That's wonderful! Do you two have any children?"

This put a wide grin on the injured soldier face, and he told her about his five children waiting at home and about his wife expecting their sixth, while all the while Diana made oohs and aahs at all the right moments. Her smile widened when his warm eyes brightened and his scarred face lit up with genuine joy. Meanwhile, Chief sat next to her and tried not to make it look like he was watching this whole exchange. He smiled as he noticed the wounded soldier go from looking nervous to looking much more comfortable around the attractive Amazon.

"My name is Diana Prince," she introduced herself, holding out a hand to him.

"Clement Garcia," he replied, shaking her hand.

Just then a nurse, in white and red uniform, came out into the room with a clipboard. She scanned the room and announced, "Garcia, Clement!"

He looked nervous about being called but smiled when he looked down at Diana and she offered him a reassuring smile. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Clement. I hope we see each other again. I'd love to meet your family," Diana remarked.

"Thanks. It was great meeting you too. Yeah maybe… I'm sure my wife would love to meet you," he said as he fumbled over his words and picked up his hat from the chair beside him.

He walked towards the nurse but waved to Diana before following the nurse down the hallway.

Just then Chief sat down in the seat that the wounded soldier had just vacated. "That was very nice how you treated that soldier," he commented.

"I don't know what you are referring to," she said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I think you do. I'm sure he appreciated that you didn't act strangely around him but was just friendly."

"I thought someone should show him some kindness, and I hope I managed to get his mind off his troubles for a while," Diana explained.

"Well it was very generous of you," Chief replied with a grin.

What felt like hours passed as Diana sat in the waiting room. She talked about a few different things with Chief but couldn't seem to focus on any one topic. _Did she even really need to be here?_ Looking around at the injured men and ill children, she couldn't help but feel that she was going to waste the doctor's time; they needed him more than she did. _But you promised Chief,_ she reminded herself. _And if anything is wrong shouldn't you find out?_ The only good thing about being the last person in the waiting room was that she knew that he had seen all the other patients that required him more first; the dreadful thing was that her mind jumped to what could be wrong with her. _Could I have an odd illness that the doctor hadn't seen before? Or worse could I just be here wasting his time? Was I having dizzy spells because of the trauma of the war? Was I just overtired? Oh, why couldn't I just go to a healer in Themiscyra? Stop acting like a child Diana,_ she berated herself. _What would my mother say if she saw me acting this way?_ With that brought another thought. _Would my mother know what was wrong with me? Was losing Steve the reason I wasn't feeling right? Was I just grieving? Is that why it had been two months since I had my menstrual cycle?_ She remembered one of the books she had read saying that you may skip your menstrual if you were emotionally stressed.

Just then a young woman came into the room and was looking around nervously, she made her way to the clipboard and then sat herself down in the chair next to Diana and started wringing her hands. Diana watched her closely as she flickered her eyes back and forth from the door the young woman had just walked through and the door that leads out into the hallway. The young lady had sweat that rolled down her forehead and cheek. Diana wondered what was causing her such nerves.

"Hello," Diana greeted her gently.

"Oh," the young lady started. "Oh, hello," she replied with a forced smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Diana asked innocently.

"Well I'm at the doctor's, aren't I?" the young woman remarked with a small humorless chuckle.

"Yes, but… But I was wondering if there was anything I could do?"

"No… but thank you though. You are most kind, Miss?"

"Oh, Prince, Diana Prince," Diana offered a smile and her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Prince. My name is Renee Moreau."

"Pleasure to meet you," Diana said with a grin.

Suddenly she heard the door being opened and she saw the nurse holding the clipboard in her hands and the man who had been the last to go in, walk past her. Diana gulped as she looked in the nurse's direction. _Zeus, why was she so nervous she is only a mere mortal. One that might have a scowling duel with my aunt,_ she thought silently.

"Prince, Diana!" the nurse declared.

With another gulp, Diana sat up and watched as Chief rose beside her. "I'll be fine," she reassured him with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes, I'll see you when I'm finished," she replied.

"Good luck," Renee said.

"Thanks, you too," Diana replied with a smile.

Then she found herself following the stern nurse down the hallway; the nurse didn't say a thing, and Diana wished that she had the younger more cheerful nurse to follow, but it seemed that that nurse had left around lunchtime. The hallway was white and smelled like a few cleaners. Diana couldn't tell which ones because their scent was foreign to her, but she knew it must be a cleaner that this healer favored. Doctor, she reminded herself, that was what they called them here. Finally, they reached another door and the nurse showed her into the room where a short, dark blonde and the intense-eyed doctor sat at a desk with a clipboard in one hand. He was gazing intently at it, but he must have heard the door because his dark eyes flickered up from his notes and he offered Diana a genuinely pleased smile and offered her the chair across from him with a gesture of his hand.

"That will be all thank you, Miss Durand," he said to the nurse.

"Yes, Doctor Petit," Nurse Durand replied with a nod and headed out the door.

The doctor waited for the nurse to leave before glancing down at his notes once more. Looking up at her he said, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. As you can see I'm a very busy man."

"Yes, thank you for seeing me, Doctor Petit," Diana responded.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Miss Prince?"

"Well, I've been feeling rather restless. I sleep a lot of hours at night, and I wake up sometimes feeling like I've hardly gotten any sleep at all. Just a few days ago I had a dizzy spell on the steps up to my new apartment. I was moving furniture, and suddenly it felt like the room was spinning. I've never experienced that before. And just when I was coming up the stairs to your waiting room today I felt out of breath," Diana explained.

"How long has it been since you started having these problems?" the doctor asked.

"A month I suppose; well with the restlessness. The dizziness and windedness started recently."

The doctor nodded his head and then checked her blood pressure and listened to her heart. He did a full body examination. Diana could see the wheels turning fast inside his head, "Well, your heart sounds like it is working perfectly and your blood pressure is in no way out of the usual, Miss Prince. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"That's fine."

"How is your diet? Have you been eating regular meals? Did you eat well a few days ago when you had that dizzy spell?"

"That is another thing; I've been eating more than I used to, now that I think of it. And I had a good-sized breakfast before we left the day I was moving into my apartment."

"Any other irregulars?"

"We…" Diana started.

"Miss Prince, please, I'm your doctor, nothing you say will leave this room," Doctor Petit assured her.

"Well, I haven't had my menstrual for two months now. I read somewhere that this can be caused by stress."

"You haven't had your menstrual in two months? Are you sure? No spotting, not even a little?"

Diana shook her head. "No, sir. It's very odd. Mine are normally very unvarying, but I suppose the war might have caused me some stress."

"Miss Prince… I need to ask you. I'm afraid I need for you to answer a personal question," he fumbled. "But um, have you had any marital relations with anyone?"

Diana eyes widened a little at the direct question."Um..."

"Miss Prince, please; I don't mean to offend, but I need to know if you have."

"Well... I was with a man. Yes, I was with a man about two months ago," Diana replied, feeling strangely exposed. "But it was only once."

"Sometimes that is all it takes, Miss Prince. Now, I don't mean to pry, but what happened to this man?"

"He died in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Am I right in assuming that this man was a soldier?"

"Yes, he was. He was a Captain actually," Diana explained.

"I'm sorry to bring up a sad subject. I got off topic in a way," he answered. Taking a deep breath before saying, with a serious face, "Miss Prince, I think that you might be pregnant."

Diana's eyes became saucers. _What?! But how could that… What? How? She and Steve only made love once. 'Sometimes that is all it takes, Miss Prince,' the doctor's voice echoed in her mind._

"The symptoms all point in that direction, Miss Prince. We can't know for sure until you've seen a Midwife, but I'm guessing that you are with child."

Diana stared at him in shock. She felt her heart rate increase, and she felt both happiness and sadness all at once. _How could she not have seen this? Had she been that blind? What would Steve think?_ Then, she remembered that he wouldn't ever find out, and she felt her heart sink further into her chest.

"It seems I have shocked you, Miss Prince."

"How long will it be before I know for sure?" Diana asked after moments of complete silence.

"Well, I'm sure you could see a Midwife, and she would be able to tell for certain, but I'm sure that you are. I know a wonderful Midwife that I think would work for you. You don't live far from here do you, Miss Prince?"

"It was a short walk to here from my apartment," Diana replied.

"Great! I know just the woman. She lives very close only another block over from here," he said handing her a piece of paper with an address and a name. The name was Sophia Morel.

"Thank you," Diana answered, still in a daze.

"Miss Prince, do you need me to call someone to take you home?" he asked in concern, looking at her face closely. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Diana said, much too quickly. "I have Chief outside waiting for me."

"Well, I'm sure he'll make sure you get home safe. I'm sorry if this is distressing you, Miss Prince," he said kindly.

"What am I going to do?" Diana whispered, more to herself than to him.

"I am not sure, Miss Prince. But, you seem like a strong woman. I'm sure you'll rally. Do you know if the father had any family that you might contact?"

"No, his friends have told me that he was the only one left from..left from his family," Diana fumbled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Prince. I wish there was something I could say."

"No, you've been wonderful, Doctor Petit. This has just; this has just shocked me is all. It will pass. Thank you again for seeing me," she said, rising from her seat.

Without another word between the two, he bowed his head to her as she headed out the door. _Had he told her that she could go? Did she even care if he had? Why was she feeling like she was swimming in the ocean? Swimming like when she had first saved Steve._ Tears blurred her vision as she made her way down the hallway on her own. Opening the door, she noticed Chief sitting in his seat looking impatiently at the exit door. _What was he going to think? What was he going to say? What were they all going to say? Would they be happy or sad, overjoyed or ashamed of her? She was after all an unmarried woman. Would they even care?_

He looked up at her then, breaking her from her thoughts. His face spoke volumes of concern, and she could swear she could see how hard it was for him not to rush to her side and make sure she was alright. Instead, he stood there waiting till Diana reached him.

"So, what did Doctor Petit say?" he asked. Looking as if he was bracing himself for the worst.

"He said that I'm going to have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! I can't even begin to thank you all for your response to this story; All the favorites, follows, and every single review! They make my day! I love hearing from you guys! I am focusing my fanfiction writing on this story right now. I was doing too many at once. But I think this will work out better. I don't know when I'll be updating, but I'll be sure to put up the latest chapter once I've written it and read through it a few times. As always I want to thank my amazing betas Mrs. Thor Odinson, lareinaSelena and Jade Young. I also want to thank my friend meowlove99. She helped me a lot with the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Panda love 99** : **Thank you so much for your review! Don't you worry, I'm going to be focusing all my attention on this story. ? I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! I hope you love this chapter as well. Please let me know in the reviews. ?**

 **cowgirlie** **: Thank you so much for the review! Here you go, another chapter! Please tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **hogwartswonderland** **: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked how I did the reveal. Diana is so easy to write for, and yet I'm always worried I'll mess up on her amazingness. Overjoyed to know that I've kept her in character. Well, I've already decided about the baby. I suggest you continue reading and find out. ?**

 **AFangirlofSorts** **: Thank you for your review! I'm delighted that you love this story so much! I try my best to make each character as much in canon as possible. This idea for this story came to me soon after seeing the movie for the first time. I look forward to reviews of your thoughts on upcoming chapters. I hope you'll stay on for the ride.**

 **Summonearth** **: Thank you so much for your review! So very ecstatic that you love the story so far! Don't worry I plan on finishing this story! Hope you'll like this chapter! Yes, I noticed that too. If you could please report it under spam, maybe it will be taken off the review section.**

 **WW fan: Thank for the review! Glad you liked the chapter! Here is your update! Yeah, I thought it would be fun to give Diana that little bit of a surprise. Hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms** **: Thank you for reviewing again! Sorry not sorry for doing that. I thought it was a suitable place to end. It's a great cliffy. Well, there might be some funny scenes in this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out. Please tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **xxxLeanniexxx** **: Thank you for your second review! Diana does seem to be able to brighten people's day! No, she was not expecting it. Poor Diana! Don't worry this chapter has all their reactions. Well, you'll just have to read to find out. ? Please let me know what you think of it.**

 **I luv Milarion 1201** **: Thank you for the second review! I love hearing from my readers with every chapter! Yes, now the main storyline begins. Diana does have a big dilemma. She will be honestly clueless regarding babies. Before leaving the island, she hadn't even seen one before. It's so hard writing her going through this without Steve; it feels wrong and yet I can't help but think that this might have been an outcome. Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for your third review! You rock! Again, glad to have made you happy dance. I know, I'm so excited for Diana even though I know she must be a mess about it as well. Okay, I'll make sure to fix some things in that chapter. I'll do it once I have some free time. Thanks for letting me know. Okay, I'll have the chocolate chip then. Wow! That's awesome! I see you loved the movie! Hopefully, you could squeeze it in a few more times! The wait is over; I give you the fourth chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments. I always love hearing from you!**

 **lcbacteria** **: Thanks for the review! I know! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **AraSalvatore** **: Thank you for your third review! I love my readers coming back for more! Hello! I'm happy you like them so much! You are welcome! It just leaned itself to a longer chapter I think. I look forward to what you'll say to this chapter! Don't worry. Well, you needn't wait any longer, here is the next chapter!**

 **Renee** **: Thank you so much for your third review! It makes me so happy to see you keep coming back to each chapter! Well, you'll find out what her friends will say in this chapter. You're welcome! Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know in the comments.**

 **SupernaturalWhoLocked** **: Thank you for your review! Elated that you loved this chapter! I want to make sure I always keep Diana in character. She is such an amazing character that I would feel ashamed if I didn't write her correctly. Well, here is the next chapter! I look forward to what you'll you think of future chapters!**

 **VintageRoses 1014516** **: Thank you for the review! Love your username by the way! I nearly did something for roses with mine. ? I'm so joyful that you like my version of the ending of the movie! Here is the next update! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Mr. Invincible** **: Thank you so much for your second review! Here is your next update! Thank you for asking politely.**

 **Hannah: Thank you so much for your review! Better late than never they always say ;) I'm so glad that you've joined my readers! Always delighted to welcome new ones! I love hearing that people hear my story, so thank you! Here you go. Please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 4

 **January 25, 1919**

 **Paris, France**

 _He looked up at her then, breaking her from her thoughts. His face spoke volumes of concern, and she could swear she could see how hard it was for him not to rush to her side and make sure she was alright. Instead, he stood there waiting till Diana reached him._

 _"So, what did Doctor Petit say?" he asked. Looking as if he was bracing himself for the worst._

" _He said that I'm going to be having a baby."_

"A baby?" Chief breathed incredulously.

"Yes, Steve's baby," Diana whispered in response, smiling at the name. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and silently she allowed a few to roll down her cheek. It felt wrong that he wasn't here. He should have been the first person she was telling, not Chief, though she was happy the Native American was here for her.

"Oh my God, Diana," Chief breathed out as he watched her tears fall from her eyes.

Diana felt like she couldn't even stand as she looked up and saw the small bittersweet smile spreading across Chief's face. _He was happy! He was happy for her, for them!_ She felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her hands continued to shake and she felt like her legs would give out when Chief wrapped her in an embrace and placed his chin on her head. He was warm, his coat smelled of whiskey and tobacco, and he held her close as she allowed sobs to silently escape her lips. She wasn't used to this… to need anyone, to be weak. _Why am I crying? s_ he thought as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks onto Chief's fur coat. _I should be happy,_ she berated herself. _But he should be here, Steve should have been the one here._

Chief didn't know what to say. _What could he say?_ Diana was pregnant with his best friend's baby. He was joyful, and yet this knowledge only made him miss his friend more. _It should be Steve with her right now. It should be Steve she told first._ He couldn't help but feel Steve would have been shocked; Chief would have loved to have seen his reaction. A lump formed in his throat. _Steve would finally have a family he hadn't had in years._ He knew that his friend would have been terrified, but Chief also knew he'd be so excited. After all, the woman Steve loved was going to have his child. _This must be so hard for her. I wish I knew of some way to make it easier for her. She needs to know she isn't alone. That even though Steve is gone that we will be here for her. It's not the same, but it's all I can do._

"It's alright, Diana. It's alright. We will take care of you, all of us. Don't you worry," Chief reassured her as he held her tighter, making sure she knew the truth of his words.

They just stood there until Diana could pull herself together. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Chief smiled down at her, but she could see the small bit of pity behind his eyes and she tried not to be resentful about it. She knew that he was sorrowful as well and that he understood her pain if only just a little. She closed her eyes only to see the bright blue ones of her beloved. _He should be here. It should have been him that she told first,_ her mind repeated. More tears threatened to pour out, but she tried to hold her head high when she looked up at Chief once more.

"Chief," she breathed out, her voice shaky.

He looked down at her expectantly and waited for her to find her voice again, not responding but letting her know he was listening.

"Please, please don't tell Sammy or Charlie yet," Diana pleaded.

"Are you sure, Diana? If it would be easier for you…" Chief started.

"No, I think it should come from me. I'll tell them soon. I just - need some time to process all of this," Diana replied confidently, sounding much more confident than she felt.

"Of course," Chief replied shakily.

Diana smiled up at him as she noticed his eyes were misty and he kept gulping, probably trying to swallow the lump in his throat. She knew the feeling.

"You want me to take you home?" Chief asked her, gesturing to the door.

"Yes, thank you, Chief," she replied with a small smile.

He motioned for her to step out the door first as if silently saying, 'ladies first.' She did and let out a sigh of relief at the thought that she wouldn't be left to her thoughts just yet. She wasn't sure if she was ready to handle them on her own. He followed behind her, and they silently made their way back down the steep stairs and out the building into the cold, crisp air. Wrapping her long coat around her tighter, she looked down at her seemingly flat stomach. _I wonder if it's a boy or girl?_ She pondered as they made their way back down the streets and headed into an alley.

 _I wonder if Steve would be happy about the baby? Would he be as scared as I am? Would he even want this baby?_ She couldn't help but see him smiling though, shocked but beaming. But could she possibly be incorrect? It wasn't like it mattered much now, she thought bitterly. More tears formed in her eyes, she didn't even try to stop them as she just kept walking, not even noticing her surroundings. _Would the baby look like her or would they look like Steve? I hope they have Steve's eyes,_ Diana thought with a smile. _He had the most beautiful eyes. Would he have wanted a boy or girl? Or simply a healthy baby?_ She could see him now, fussing over her and smiling, telling her that he'd take care of her. _But what if he would have been mad at her? What if he would have thrown her to the wolves and continued his life, alone and unburdened? He loved you,_ she reminded herself. _He'd love this baby. He would have tried his best to be a good father._

Suddenly her thoughts came to a stop when she noticed they were right in the main doorway of her apartment building. How had she not noticed the buildings passing them? Slowly she walked through the threshold and was followed by Chief closely behind her. They went up the stairs until they made it to the landing and Diana stopped to catch her breath. As she caught her breath, Chief watched her closely and made sure that she was okay. He was acting upon what he said; he was going to take care of her now. Diana stood straight and headed to her apartment door; once there, she turned her attention to Chief.

"Thank you, Chief," Diana whispered.

"For what?" Chief asked her.

"For taking me to the doctor. For everything, you've done and said. You're a devoted friend," she answered him shakily.

Diana saw one tear roll down Chief's cheek before, in a rush of emotion, he pulled her into an embrace once more. Diana tightened it and allowed his scent to comfort her. He was her friend, and she wasn't going to have to be all alone; he'd be here for her as the amazing friend he was. He could never replace Steve, no one could, but he was here for her. And at that moment that is what Diana needed to know. It made her feel like she could do this. Or at least it made it feel less hard.

Chief pulled away a bit and placed a brotherly kiss on Diana's forehead. "I mean it Diana, I'm here for you," Chief reminded her.

"I know," she whispered with a small smile.

Chief pulled away from her and watched as she made it through the door. She offered him another smile before closing it, giving herself the privacy she wasn't sure if she wanted, but she felt was needed.

She pulled off her large coat and placed it on her coat rack and then she walked over to the bed and sat upon it. _She was pregnant with Steve's baby, and she never would be able to tell him._ Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she allowed herself to be taken over with the grief of losing him. She had been strong for so long; it was time to just let it all out. " _ **They get married, make some babies, grow old together,"**_ the memory of Steve came to her. " _ **What is it like?"**_ She had asked him. " _ **I have no idea."**_ _And he never will,_ Diana's mind reminded her. _It was too cruel. Too cruel that he never knew what he could have. They could have. We could have had that,_ Diana was sure. They would have been happy or at least would have tried. A sob sounded from Diana's lips. _It wasn't fair. Why? Why did he have to be gone? He should be here. He should be here comforting me._ She knew it sounded selfish, but she didn't care. She just wanted him back, needed him back.

Another thought took hold of Diana. _What would my mother say? Would she be disappointed in me? Would she be happy for me? Would she even care? She had told me that the world of men didn't deserve me. But what would she think of me having the child of one of those men?_ When Diana thought back to her mother's face all she could think of was that look of sadness and disapproval. Diana couldn't help but think her mother would have the same look right now if she were to tell her. _She loves you,_ Diana's mind reminded her. _But would she love Steve and my child?_ Diana knew that she would probably grow to love them, but how long would that take? How long would it take for the Amazon Queen to accept Diana's choice of the man she loved? And yet another thought came to her. _Should I be going back home? But she told me that I might never return. Do I even know how to go back? What if I am not welcome?_ Diana had no any idea what she would do.

All the emotions flowing through her made her have a headache, and she felt exhausted. With her blouse and skirt still on she got under the covers and laid down on the bed. _I just need to rest,_ she thought. Before long her vision went black and she allowed herself to let the world fall away, even if it was just for a little while.

####################################################################

Blinking her eyes open, Diana looked around and saw that there was hardly any light in the room. _It must be getting near sunset,_ she realized _._ She looked down on the right side of the bed, and on the nightstand, was an object; a watch, Steve's watch. A small smile spread on her face, and she reached out for it. Slowly she held it up so that she could look at it. The hour hand was on the 4 and the minute hand on the 6 or at thirty minutes, that is how Sammy had shown her how it worked. She caressed the surface and couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Steve. " _ **I wish we had more time,"**_ _Steve's voice whispered in her ear._ " _ **I love you!"**_ It was a thought that always came back to her. _Should I have done something?_ _Could I have saved him from his fate?_ _Was it my fault that he was gone?_ She had begged him to let her do it. She knew that she could have done it. But he had been too stubborn. He wouldn't let her do it. A bit of anger raised in Diana's stomach. A small tear rolled down her cheek. _Why? Why must he be gone?_ " _ **I love you!"**_ she heard his voice declaring to her once more. _He loved you,_ she reminded herself. _He had to do it. He had to save all those people. That's why you love him, he was a good man._

Looking down at the watch again her thoughts were brought back to the present. _At least I have this piece of him left,_ she thought with a bittersweet smile. Then she looked down at her abdomen and placed her hand gently upon it. _You are a piece of him,_ she thought affectionately. And at that moment, she knew deep down in her heart without a single doubt. that he would have loved this child as much as she did. That if he were here with her now, he'd love this child as much, if not more, than she did. The thought made the smile on her face grow, and a happy tear rolled down her cheek. Instead of it making her feel weak, it only seemed to make her feel stronger.

####################################################################

Early the next day Chief found himself right outside of Diana's door. He stood there wondering what he should do. Slowly, he held out his hand, and before he could talk himself out of it, he knocked on the door. He heard a noise coming from the other side and then the door opened to reveal a tired looking Diana.

"Hello, Chief," she greeted him, moving to the side to let him in.

"Morning, Diana," Chief replied as he walked through the door.

She closed the door, and he turned his attention to her. He was glad to see that she wore a different outfit than the day before and he saw a steamy mug of something on the counter. _At least she was taking care of herself._ He smiled down at her and placed his coat on the rack.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't been up for long," she answered honestly.

 _Well mostly taking care of herself,_ he corrected. "Would you like me to make us some food?"

"Yes, thank you."

He got himself busy with making breakfast for them both, and the pair passed the time in silence before he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast at her place at the table. He grabbed his plate and sat beside her. He waited till she was about halfway through before he broke the silence, "So have you decided what you are going to do?"

Diana swallowed the eggs in her mouth and responded, "About which part?"

Chief knew it was a lot for her to have to figure out so he tried to make it easier. "Okay, when are you planning on telling Charlie and Sammy?"

"I was thinking about sometime today," Diana said, sounding unsure.

"If that is what you want," Chief stated. Diana nodded her head. "Maybe I could invite them for dinner tonight, and then you could tell them. Would that work for you?"

Diana smiled and nodded in agreement. "I think that would work. Won't they be suspicious?"

"Nay… Well maybe, but I'm sure they won't say no to dinner."

"Okay, then that will be when I'll tell them," Diana commented as she clutched the coffee mug tighter in her hand.

Chief placed a reassuring hand on her free one and gently squeezed it, "It's alright. They are going to be thrilled."

Diana looked up at him hopefully, but he still noticed the doubt in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They are going to be here for you."

Diana nodded her head and gently grabbed the hand Chief rested on her own. It felt good not to be completely alone.

####################################################################

Diana spent the rest of the day looking for jobs in the area. Chief had encouraged her to do so, saying that it was a smart idea if she was going to keep up with the rent. He had offered to let her have some of his savings, but she had declined. She didn't want to rely entirely on her friend. However, she liked his idea of having someone rent the apartment with her. They would have to 'interview people' as Chief had called it, making sure the person was trustworthy. It sounded like it just might work for her. That way she would only have to pay half the rent and it wouldn't be such an expense. Diana didn't fully understand all the various parts of dealing with money, so she was extremely thankful for Chief and his knowledge of it.

She spent the afternoon in and out of different stores. None of them looked hopeful. Many hadn't even given her a chance, telling her they didn't hire a woman and to try somewhere else. At one place she had spoken to the man in charge but she didn't think he took her very seriously. And she knew better than to think that the man she had ended up arguing with would be willing to give her a job now. _Probably shouldn't have called him narrow-minded,_ Diana thought, thinking back on the conversation. _Not thinking I could be capable of doing what needed to be done,_ she scoffed. She tried to hold her head up and act like it didn't matter, but it made her feel discouraged. _I'll just have to keep looking,_ she thought as she pulled off her jacket.

She got ready for company and was just finishing up cleaning what little clutter was in the room when she heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it, she saw Chief with two large paper bags of groceries.

"Where do you want me to put these?" he asked, poking his head over the bags.

"Oh, you can place them on the counter," Diana explained.

He nodded and placed both bags on the counter. Carefully he pulled out different ingredients. Diana didn't know most of what he pulled out and decided she would let him surprise her.

"So, are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ready?" Diana asked confused.

"To tell Charlie and Sammy," he explained.

"Oh, that… Yes, I suppose I am," Diana replied, sounding more confident than she felt.

Before Chief could say anything else, there was another knock on the door. Diana offered a small smile to Chief and then went to answer the door. On the other side of the door stood Sameer in a nice casual suit and he held yellow roses in his hands. Diana smiled when he held them out to her. Yellow roses were a symbol of friendship. "For you my lady," he said with a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, Sammy," she took the roses from him and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

When he went in to hug her, she moved the roses out of the way and hugged him back tightly. Pulling apart, he focused on a spot behind her and then declared, "Chief!" With that, he went to greet his friend. The two talked, and Diana stood in the background enjoying their banter. Sammy appeared to know the meal Chief was cooking and was telling him how best to prepare it. The Native American just brushed off his comments and continued what he was already doing. This annoyed Sammy, who took it upon himself to 'help' Chief with the remainder of the dinner.

Another knock sounded on Diana's door, and she knew that it could only be Charlie. Surprisingly, he had someone with him. She was happily surprised when Etta Candy stood beside him. The short British woman wore a much more casual looking dress than before, and Diana noticed that she had her arm in Charlie's. She gave him a pointed look, and he dropped the British woman's arm.

"Look who I brought with me!" he said with a smile and looked at her with forced calm.

"Hello again," Etta replied with a small handshake.

Without warning, Diana went in and gave the plump woman a tight hug which took her by surprise. It didn't take long before she was hugging the Amazon back.

"I didn't know you were coming," Diana stated as she pulled away.

"Well, I figured I'd visit you all. Thank you so much for writing to me these past few weeks," Etta answered.

Etta had asked for Diana to write to her before Diana had left for France, and Diana always kept her word. She knew it must have been hard for the woman to lose her boss. The two had been good friends.

"I wanted to surprise you all, so I told Charlie to keep me coming to himself," Etta rambled.

Diana smiled up at Charlie who only shrugged and acted like it was no big deal. Diana hadn't known that Charlie wrote to the British woman as well.

Before she could say a word though, Sammy came in and hugged the Scot and then he turned his attention to Etta telling her how happy he was to see her. Diana felt a little overwhelmed, but also was happy that all her friends were all in one place. _I guess I have one more person to tell._

Chief greeted Charlie and Etta from the kitchen. He hugged them and talked to them for a little while. He seemed as surprised as she was, and then he continued the dinner; He told them it would be done in no time. Sure enough, after Charlie, Sammy, and Etta had told each other a little bit of the goings on, dinner was served.

The dish Chief made for them all he had learned in Italy and it was called spaghetti. They all seemed to love every bit of it. They all were talking to each other; Charlie was chatting animatedly to Etta, and Sammy and Chief recalled a story of one of their adventures as a team. Diana just soaked it all in, and she didn't feel so alone. In some ways, this was her new family. They all were her friends. Sammy pulled out the wine that Chief had bought and poured them all a drink. He looked at her strangely when she declined a glass.

"A toast," Sammy declared. "To good friends, tasty food, and someone who all brought us together. To Steve!"

They all stood up and held out their glasses of wine. Diana hoisted her glass of water. "To Steve!"

After they all took a drink, they sat down, and Diana knew her moment had come. Slowly she stood up, and they turned their full attention to her. Everyone smiled up at her, and she perceived the encouraging smile on Chief's face. With a shaky voice, she started, "I want to thank all of you for coming. You've all been so good to me."

All their smiles widened. Diana wasn't sure if she could get the next sentence out.

"You've all been here for me after Steve… After Steve," she struggled with the words.

They all hung their heads down and looked sad as well. They all missed him.

"You've all been such good friends. I… I have news… I'm… Well, you see. I'm going to be having Steve's baby," she finally let out.

She looked around the table and she saw all their faces. Etta, Sammy, and Charlie all looked shocked, and their mouths hung open. Diana shuffled nervously and started to sit down, but Sammy got up from his seat beside her and pulled her into an embrace, "Oh, Diana."

He held her tighter, and Diana could feel his torso vibrating. _Was he crying?_ She wondered. But when he pulled back he had a smile on his face, and he was smiling up at her.

"Steve would be so proud," he remarked with delight.

Diana felt her eyes mist over, and she hugged the man closer to herself and just allowed a sob to escape her. Sammy was concerned about this, but he just hugged the Amazon to him and allowed her to let out her tears. Looking behind him, he saw the concerned faces of Etta and Charlie, and he shrugged in response to their unspoken questions. Instead of attending to them he focused his full attention on Steve's beloved once more. _It could not have been easy for her, learning about this all on her own. Dealing with it without Steve._

"It's alright, Diana. We are here for you," he whispered to her.

It took a while but Diana pulled away at some point, and with a watery smile she looked down at him. She looked over at the rest of the group and noticed Etta and Chief looking at her in concern. Charlie had a confused face and yet she could see the smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Wow, how much did you and Steven drink that night?" Charlie asked bluntly.

Diana blushed and ducked her head. Chief looked at him in shock, and without hesitation, he elbowed the Scot in the stomach, "Charlie!"

"Ouch! Hey! I'm just asking."

Diana looked back up but focused her attention on her British friend. _What could she possibly be thinking?_

"Don't pay attention to him, love," Etta said with motherly affection. "I think it's brilliant. I'm surprised beyond belief, but it's a nice development. Steve would have been overjoyed," the British woman rambled.

Diana smiled and let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding in. Etta came up to her and held her arms out to hug the Amazon. Without reluctance, Diana went in for the hug. Once they pulled apart, Charlie strode over to her with an apologetic face. "Sorry lass. I didn't mean to sound like an ass," he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright, Charlie," Diana replied.

She went up to the Scot, and without waiting for a response, she hugged him. At first, he stood stiffly in shock, but at some point, he finally wrapped his arms around her as well. "We are here for you, lass. All of us."

"I know," she breathed. _And she did. They were her family now._

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of it in the reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Guys! Sorry I haven't posted that much this month, life has been crazy. I still can't even possible begin to thank you all, my lovely readers for the support and response to this story. All the follows, favorites and reviews! Every single one of them makes my day. I love hearing from you guys! As always I want to thank Mrs. Thor Odinson my BETA. If you like the show Arrow I strongly suggest her story The Little Canary. She has a lot of great CW fanfics if you want to check them out.**

 **Panda love 99** **: Thank you so much for your second review! I always love seeing my readers return! Aw! I'm so glad that you were so excited for it! I hope you like this chapter as well! You're welcome! I loved it when other writers make shout outs when I've reviewed their story! It always makes my day too! Well don't you worry because the wait is over ;) Well I'm trying to make her more human so I'm glad to see that it shows :) be Blessed and Encouraged too!**

 **Cowgirlie** **: Thank you so much for your second review! I always love seeing my readers come back for more! The wait it over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms** **: Thank you for reviewing yet again! I am delighted when I hear back from my lovely readers! Sorry, not sorry ;) I'm actually very glad I hit you right in the feels. Damn, I mean I hit myself in the feels writing that chapter ;) I'm so overjoyed that you enjoyed it! Well here is the next chapter. You'll have to tell me if it hit you in the feels or not ;) Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **xxxLeanniexxx** **: Thank you for your continuing support of this story! It was honestly a very hard chapter to write, given how emotional it was. I cried a few times while writing it. Yes I thought I would like to show that side of Diana and she needs all the support she can get right now. I'm happy to tell you that she has more female friends in this chapter than last we left her off. Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments :)**

 **VintageRoses 1014516** **: Thank you for your review! I'm so overjoyed that you liked the chapter so much! Well with things like this happening emotions are always a jumbled up mess. And I really wanted to show Diana and Chief feeling and thinking deeply and conflicted. I'm very glad that showed in the chapter! Well Diana is a figure that is an ideal of feminism so she won't just be taking it lying down, she'd fight the norm and for what she believes in. I hope I show a little of that in this chapter and I plan to do more in the next. The wait is over, here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Hogwartswonderland** **: Thank you for your review! I wanted to surprise with my pairing for Charlie and I'm glad to see that I did! Aw! I love that ship name! Long live Chetta! Well the long wait is over, whoa la here is the next chapter! She is going to be a great Wondermommy, isn't she? LOL! That is the best! I hope to hear what you think about this chapter in the comments :)**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for your lovely review! Yah! I'm so delighted that you got excited when you saw it in your notifications in your email! Yah happydance! Yeah Diana is awesome like that! Well you will get some answers soon ;) I know! Those boys are the sweetest big brothers to her! *enjoys another chocolate chip cookie* LOL I love finishing things off on an even number! Happy reading! And please tell me what you think of the chapter in the comments!**

 **Renee: Thank you for your two reviews for this chapter! Those are all really good questions and I have been planning different ways to answer them. I suggest you keep reading and find out ;) Please tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews. I love hearing back from you!**

 **AFangirlofSorts** **: Thank you for the review! Yah! Well in this chapter you might get some answers to your questions ;) Aw thank you! Please let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments!**

 **Lcbacteria** **: Thank you for your review! I know, poor Diana. She has to go through this as a single parent, which is always hard. Of course! I am enjoying sharing this story with you all! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **Goldilocks775: Thank you so much for your review it was lovely! Here is your next chapter! Please let me know in the comments what you think of it :)**

 **VampirePrincess86** **: Thank you so much for your review and for following! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. I always like hearing from my readers!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 5

 **May 25, 1919**

 **Paris, France**

The lightness of her step and her graceful movements were not the way a six-month pregnant woman usually walks. Now on the landing after climbing the stairs to the second floor, Diana juggled the sack on her hip to get her keys out of her pocketbook. She was beautiful as always with her now extremely round belly as she walked to her apartment door, unlocked it. The door swung easily as she entered the flat. With a breath of relief, she placed the sack on the counter and shrugged her light summer jacket onto one of her chairs. Going back to the contents of the bag and putting every item away. Once she was done she went about filling up her kettle and pulled out her favorite mug from the cabinet, she was thirsty. When the kettle started to sing she pulled it off the stove and poured some into her mug with a tea bag waiting in it. Carefully she picked up the mug and went over to the large, and cushioned, rocking chair that Chief, Charlie, and Sameer had all gotten her. Bringing the hot liquid to her lips she let herself relax in the chair and just unwind after a long day at work. With a laugh, she thought back to all the events that had brought her to this moment.

It had been months earlier when Diana had finally found a job at a family owned antique store in Village Saint Paul. She was walking past it when the help wanted sign caught her eye. She went in deciding that it couldn't hurt to see if they allowed her to interview. So, she had opened the door and headed to the counter. The old man standing there smiled, she told him she wanted to apply for the job and he had brought her into the office for the interview right away. He had been friendly, quizzical and respectful. Then he asked her when she could start, Diana had smiled wide and replied, "Tomorrow." He told her that he expected her first thing in the morning and Diana had gone home feeling grateful and eager to begin.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened, her roommate must be home. Renee, her roommate walked into the room, she fumbled gracelessly to take off her apron, her heavily pregnant stomach causing her trouble, her baby would be born any day now.

Diana smiled and allowed a chuckle to escape her lips as she saw her friend struggle with the knot behind her and she came forward to help her with it. Upon getting closer she noticed that Renee's apron was covered in flour. _She must have had a busy day in the bakery today,_ Diana noted. Diana stood and watched as Renee struggled again with the knot, "Do you want some help?" she offered.

"Yes," Renee pleaded with a frown.

Moving so that she could fully see the knot Diana untied it and helped Renee get it over her head.

"Thank you," Renee sighed and added, "gosh I look like a whale these days."

Diana laughed at this comment. "You do not," she reassured her friend.

"Easy enough for you to say, you're still as gracefully as a ballerina and I can't even do everyday things. I mean I can't even undo a knot."

Diana laughed which caused her roommate to send her a glare. The Demigod tried to sober up and headed to the counter to get another cup of tea for her friend, hoping that she'd be able to stop all her laughing by then. With the cup of tea ready to be served Diana walked into their small living room and saw that Renee was now sitting comfortably on the couch, looking tired and not in the best of moods.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't untie my shoelaces," Renee exclaimed with a whine.

Diana looked at her friend with sympathy and placed both of their mugs on the table beside the couch. She knelt on the floor, it was a little difficult for her but she managed it with an amount of grace still in her movements. "I'll help you," Diana declared as she started on the laces.

Neither of them spoke as Diana undid them and she was concerned when she looked up and saw tears in her friend's eyes, "What is the matter?" Diana inquired.

"I'm sorry," Renee said wiping tears away with the back of her hand. "I was just thinking about Raphael."

Diana shook her head in understanding. Raphael was Renee's late husband. The two had met when Renee was 18 and he had been 22 in the year 1912. The two married a year later and in the next six months after that The War to End All Wars began. Renee had often worried about the safety of her husband and was only reassured when letters from him arrived. Unfortunately, it had only been a few months after he had finally been able to see her that a man in a uniform came to the door, with a letter and an explanation of her husband's death.

"I just had written a letter to him about the baby that I was going to send that day," Renee said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Whether this baby is a boy or girl I hope the baby looks like him. He was so handsome. I'll never forget the first time I saw him." Tears flowed down her cheek. "He had this beautiful blonde hair, these bright green eyes that shone with mischief," she said with a watery smile.

"It had been a Sunday, I was going to Mass with my family. I saw him by himself in a pew, I had thought him handsome as soon as my eyes landed on him. He smiled at me, I blushed and continued paying attention to the Mass. Afterwards, my mother was talking to one of the other mothers and he came right over to me and he asked me my name. I had never been so nervous as that first day but I just kept seeing him each Sunday and then he asked me if he could walk me home after a month," Renee explained with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Raphael was a real gentleman when we were courting. He often brought me flowers. They were only wild flowers but I enjoyed every one of them. You should have seen his face the first time I argued with him. He had been shocked but he seemed to like how fiery I could get."

Diana smiled as her friend spoke about her beloved late husband. "He sounds amazing," she commented.

"He was." Sobs broke out of Renee's lips and Diana wrapped her in a tight embrace. She felt so bad for her friend. They were both in the same situation, both having babies of the men that they loved and that had died in the war. Again, Diana couldn't help but note how unfair life seemed to be, how even good people suffer needlessly.

"I should have stopped him, I should have talked him out of enlisting," Renee exclaimed in between sobs.

Diana hugged her tighter, "It's okay. You couldn't have known."

It was some time before Renee had used up all her tears and she was looking ashamed as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just keep being a blabbering mess lately."

"No, no, it's alright. You have every right to miss him," Diana reassured her as she sat next to her friend and wrapped a sisterly arm around her shoulder.

Renee gave a small smile in response and opened her mouth to reply when they both heard a knock on the door.

Diana got up with little difficulty. She knew it would be harder for her heavily pregnant friend. Making her way to the door she gave herself a moment before she slowly opened it. And to her surprise, she saw Renee's sister, Adriene standing on the other side, her arms full of clothes and an apologetic look on her face. "Adriene?" Diana enquired.

"I'm so sorry Diana, but I don't know what I should wear for my first date with Sameer tonight," Adriene explained.

 _I had completely forgotten that was tonight,_ Diana thought as she moved aside to allow her roommate's sister in.

"Diana, who is it?!" Renee called from her place on the couch.

"Oh, it's just me," Adriene spoke up, still looking uncomfortable as Diana showed her into their small living room.

"Adriene?" Renee questioned, clearly confused but also sounding like an older concerned sister.

They both walked into the room and Renee glanced at the large pile in Adriene's arms and looked as though she was understanding her younger sister's unexpected call.

"Hey, Renee," Adriene said and looked as if she was about to head over to her sister but then seemed to remember the pile in her arms.

"Hello, Adriene. You need help with something?"

"Yes," Adriene replied as she carefully placed her pile on the unoccupied seat. "I have no idea what to wear."

"What's the occasion?"

"My first dinner date with Sameer," Adriene replied as she busied herself by 'fixing' her clothes while hiding a blush.

"Oh, I had forgotten that was tonight. What outfits have you brought? I hope you brought the dark red dress, that looks incredible on you," Renee said as she tried to get up off the couch. She seemed to be having trouble and she turned her head in her sister's direction, "Can you please help?"

Adriene shook her head in agreement and then she headed to the couch and was gentle as she helped pull up her sister. She made to pull away when Renee grabbed her wrist. "Hey! Don't I get a hug?" she asked her with a smile and the other arm open wide.

Adriene beamed and hugged her sister as tightly as she could, given how large the former's stomach had gotten. As they pulled away from the hug Adriene placed a hand on her sister's stomach, "How are you?"

"I'm well. Looking forward to the baby finally being born."

Adriene laughed and then walked over to the seat filled with clothes now, "That makes sense, I mean you've been carrying this child for nine months. Of course, you can't wait to meet your child."

"And I'm getting very tired of the heartburn," Renee added with a gleam in her eye.

Diana silently watched the two sisters banter and enjoy each other's company. It was nice seeing her roommate being animated and talking about just some little everyday things with her sister. Renee and Adriene were sisters but they both looked different in their coloring. Renee was shorter than her sister at 5' 2", she had dark-brown hair, her eyes were green and had an intense stare when she was angry or upset.

Whereas Adriene was two inches taller than her sister, lean, her hair was blonde, her dark-brown eyes were warm and timid around people she wasn't used to.

One thing the two had in common though was that they both had inherited their mother's oblong shaped face and their father's smile, bright and cheerful.

Sameer and Adriene had met at Diana and Renee's apartment. It had been when Sameer had come to help Renee get the baby bassinet in their small space. Diana had found it for a deal at the antique store. Adriene had been bringing a newly crocheted blanket for Renee's baby.

Sameer had instantly thought that Adriene had been beautiful and in talking to her he had thought her shy behavior was sweet and he had asked if he could walk her home that day. The two had managed to see each other at dinners held at the apartment and on the last one, Sameer had asked if she would consider going to dinner with him on an evening when he was free from work. With her cheeks turning into a deep pink she replied that she would love to.

Sameer had just this morning come to Diana's work and had asked her if she knew Adriene's favorite kind of flowers. Diana had told him that she believed they were red roses. He thanked her repeatedly and rushed out the door, no doubt awaiting his date with the young blonde. Diana chuckled as she recollected it, she had never seen Sameer so decomposed. _I think it suits him._

Joining them after Adriene had finished news from home Diana tried to find an outfit for Adriene's dinner date with Sameer.

"What about this one?" Renee asked after her sister changed into the red dress that she had commented about earlier.

"It's very beautiful," Diana said as Adriene turned so that she could be admired.

"However, it doesn't show off your warm eyes at all," Diana pointed out.

"But my eyes are just boring, a ton of people have brown eyes," Adriene pointed out.

Diana looked through the remaining pile of clothes and pulled out a navy-blue dress, with a matching blue sash in the middle that would show off Adriene's thin waist, "Why don't you try this one on?"

Reluctantly Adriene grabbed the dress and went behind the changing scene to try on the one that Diana had suggested.

Renee looked over at her friend as if silently questioning her choice of outfit but then shrugged it off and waited for her sister to change into it.

When Adriene emerged from behind the scene Diana felt a wide smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Sure enough, the dress hugged Adriene's assets well and made her warm brown eyes stand out from the contrast.

As she glanced into the floor-length mirror Adriene looked almost surprised at her reflection and quickly did a slow turn to see how the whole thing looked. When looking over at Renee, Diana could tell that she was also pleasantly surprised at the result.

"Thank you, Diana," Adriene exclaimed as she hugged the Amazon.

"I'm sure that Sammy will think you are the most beautiful lady," Diana remarked.

"Oh, I hope so," Adriene replied with a smile, her cheeks tinted pink.

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and her face turned into one of horror. "It's 4 o'clock and I need to be getting home. He is coming at 5:30 to take me to dinner." The young woman grabbed her pile of clothes and kissed both her sister and Diana on the cheek before she was rushing off through the door.

Both older women were trying to hold in their laughter when she rushed back in the room the next moment and grabbed her original outfit that she arrived in, it was still hanging on the changing scene.

"Goodbye," she breathed out before closing the door again.

"To be young," Renee commented with a sigh.

"You aren't old."

"I'm 25, hardly a spring chicken."

Diana looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by spring chicken?"

"Haven't you heard that term before?"

Diana shook her head.

"It means I'm no longer young. I'm not saying I'm old. However, if I wasn't a widow and hadn't married by now I'd probably start being called a spinster soon."

These comments only seemed to confuse the Amazon more. _Why would you be considered an old maid if you are as young as 25? Do people think men are old if they aren't married by 25?_ She knew that she wasn't an 'ordinary' woman but all of this seemed odd to her. _I am however 400 years old. So how would I know?_ _Steve was older than 25,_ she noted. _And Sameer is around the same age as Steve, but Charlie and Chief were older, were they all considered old? I don't think so. Of course, I don't view any of them as old either._

"So, are men considered old at 25? Well for getting married anyway?" Diana asked.

"No that's a normal age for men to get married," Renee explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why do women get called a spinster and yet the men don't? That hardly seems fair."

"Well there is the term bachelor for old unmarried men but that's normally a man in his late forties."

Diana looked shocked at this information and continued to point out how strange that seemed. Until Renee pulled her away from her thoughts in telling her that she was hungry and thought that they should start making some dinner.

From their basket of fresh produce, they grabbed an eggplant, onion, tomatoes, and zucchini, they were going to make ratatouille. It was a dish that Diana had really come to love. It wasn't as amazing as ice cream but it was tasty. Of course, Diana had also found out that ice cream was a dish served for a snack or dessert, it wasn't its own meal. _Though I could see eating enough ice cream for a meal._

It took 20 minutes for the ratatouille to roast and then they pulled it out, waited for it to cool before Diana served them up a generous serving each.

She placed her plate at her spot and then came up next to Renee and placed hers in front of her. Renee eyed it hungrily and then took a deep waft of it and sighed in contentment, "It smells incredible."

As Diana sat down roasted garlic and tomatoes were the very first thing that she could smell, her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. _I must be hungrier than I thought I was._

They both tucked into their meal and they ate in silence as they did so. As Diana finished her last bite, she drank the last of her glass of milk and then sighed. _Gosh, that was good,_ she thought as she relaxed in her seat.

Renee then started telling a story from work. Apparently, there had been a new employee at the bakery that was a young man named Yvon that knew how to do many of the recipes but that Renee had kind of taken under her wing as the others seemed to like picking on him. "I mean how else were they expecting him to act? The unfortunate thing was the butt of their jokes the entire day," Renee finished shaking her head.

"Well I'm sure he was happy to have someone on his side," Diana commented.

"Oh, it was nothing. I remember an older woman named Babette that took me under her wing when I first started. I'm sure soon Yvon will get used to everything."

Diana smiled and shook her head in agreement and took both of their plates and placed them in the sink. Renee finished her glass of milk and then picked up both their cups and placed them on the counter next to the sink.

While Diana washed the dishes, Renee went back over to the couch and picked up one of the many books that Diana had gotten out of the library. Diana had been asking about a lot of things and Sameer had suggested that she should go to the library. "Where are the scrolls?" Diana had asked him. "We no longer have scrolls. We have these instead, they are called books," Sameer had explained.

Diana had started grabbing pile after pile of them until Sameer explained that they were limited to 15 books a person. Diana had looked disappointed as she placed a few of them back on the shelf. She was now on her third or fourth pile of books, she would go back to the library once she had finished one pile. It was helping her understand how much the world had changed from when her mother and aunt had been in the world of men. And she was eager to learn all that there was.

The last dish was washed, dried and placed in the right cabinet and Diana walked into the living room. Renee was reading about the War of 1812 and Diana picked up another one of the books and sat in the comfortable seat. The two spent the rest of the evening reading in silence until both were ready for bed.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to call it a night, Diana," Renee whispered, stretching and slowly getting out of her seat, surprisingly without help.

"Yes, I'm tired as well. Goodnight Renee."

"Goodnight Diana."

Both took turns changing behind the changing scene into their nightgowns. Renee was already snoring in her bed as Diana climbed into bed and rested her head on the pillow. And within seconds she was sound asleep.

#

It was 3:30 am when Diana woke up in alarm at the sound of Renee gasping. Sitting up in bed Diana turned on her lamp and focused on the silhouette of her roommate in the kitchen. As her eyes came into focus she saw Renee was holding on to her stomach with one hand and with the other she was holding onto the counter.

"Diana!" she declared. "I think the baby is coming!"

"The baby is coming," Diana repeated and quickly got out of bed. The two of them had gone over this situation a few times so she knew what to do if this happened. Diana picked up the phone and told them to connect her with the address for the midwife. It seemed to take forever until she heard the line get picked up.

"Hello, who is it?" a sleepy voice asked.

"It's Diana Prince, my roommate Renee Moreau is having her baby," Diana replied and told her the address.

"I will get there as soon as I can," the midwife said before getting off the phone.

Diana hung up the phone and went over to Renee to help her to her bed. Slowly they made their way to it. Diana pulled back the duvet and ripped it off the bed and she pulled back the sheets. Carefully she helped Renee get on the bed and held out her hand for her to take. Renee was crying in pain.

"It's alright, just breathe," Diana reminded her and dramatized her breathing for Renee to do the same.

"Oh God!" Renee declared as a contraction racked her body.

"You're fine. The midwife is on her way. Just breathe," Diana reassured her.

Renee shook her head in understanding and squeezed Diana's hand tight. And Diana continued to care for her friend until the midwife arrived.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I know, I know it's been over a month since I updated. First, I was on vacation, then I had a horrible cold, the school year started and life has been incredibly busy. And lastly, this chapter wasn't the easiest to write. I hope guys understand. As always, I want to thank each and everyone one of my readers! You guys rock! I want to thank my beta Mrs. Thor Odinson. Go check out her stories, one of my favorites is The Little Canary.**

 **Panda love 99** **: Hello! So happy to see your review! I love hearing your options. Of course, and you are so welcome! I'm delighted that you love how this story is shaping. Yeah, well thank you, because as you can tell life got in the way once more. You will get to figure out if Renee had a boy or a girl in this chapter! Here you go! Let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **I luv Milarion 1201** **: Thank you so much for your review! I wanted to have her to interact with more people and have her figure out 'our' world a bit more. That's exactly what I was thinking! Aw! I'm glad you like Sameer being in love! It's honestly the cutest to write! No worries, the long wait is finally over ? Let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **lareinaSelena** **: And as always you leave great reviews ? Overjoyed that you were so excited for it! Yeah, I just couldn't stop thinking of Sameer having a love interest. Happy that people are enjoying it so far! Okay this time I'll take some cookies with m &ms candies in them lol ? Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know in the comments.**

 **Marionette: Thank you for your review! Yeah, well I wanted to just jump into Diana's life closer to her having the baby. Renee is the young lady Diana meet when she was at the doctor's office in chapter 3. I will mention how they came to be roommates in this chapter!**

 **Renee: Thank you so much for your continuing support of this story! Yeah, that is funny huh? I had just come up with her name like the day before you started reviewing this story lol ? Well, you will get to know in this chapter if she had a boy or girl!**

 **demon19027** **: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you found my story and find it interesting so far! I look forward to sharing the chapter of when Diana has her baby. Here you go, the next chapter. Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Morgan Winkler: Thank you for reviewing! Aw, thank you! I love hearing that my readers love my story! Well, you might get to find out soon ? Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!**

 **Deloriantime88: Thank you for reviewing! Well, you might find out soon ? Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**

 **WW fan: Welcome back! We missed you! I completely understand life has been crazy for me too. Too many ideas, too many fanfictions to read, hardly any time to. Thank you! Well, it took a while but here you go another chapter! Yeah, I wanted to leave everyone hanging ? (I know, trouble pun) X)**

 **Mills87** **: Thank you so much for the review! Yes, that is exactly what fanfiction is for. This popped into my head like maybe three days after seeing it for the first time. Well, it took more than a month but here you go!**

 **mebobst** **: Thank you for your review! Aw! ? That made my day. Well, hopefully this isn't too late for you. Life has been crazy, as always. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments! I love hearing from all my reviewers!**

 **Guest: Aw! Thank you! Your review made me smile! Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **Mei fa-chan** **:** **Thank you** **so much for your review! Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 6

 **June 10, 1919**

It was a warm afternoon, the sun was shining through the window as Diana sat comfortably on the couch, cuddling a small bundle in her arms. With a wide smile on her face, she cooed at the beautiful tiny baby girl. Baby Odette had wide eyes that were bright and fine brown hair that was soft to the touch. Diana let out a sigh of contentment as she cuddled her closer. It seemed like only yesterday when Odette had been born and yet that was two weeks ago. Life had been crazy for the roommates but mostly for the new mother. Renee seemed to always be having to do one thing or another for the baby, feeding her, changing her, and the baby didn't seem to ever sleep long enough for her to do much else. So, Diana had offered to watch Odette while Renee took a bath. From the look of gratitude on her friend's face, Diana thought that she might have made the best suggestion yet.

In all honesty, Diana was happy to spend some time with the newborn. She felt in some ways, it made her own baby's arrival seem more real. After all, she was due in only a month. It made her wonder what her baby would look like? _What color hair would he/she have? Would the baby have Steve's blue eyes or her own dark ones?_ And then she would wonder what kind of mother would she be?

It seemed like fate that she had to meet Renee in the doctor's office the day she found out that her life was going to change forever. Diana had followed Chief's suggestion of putting out an article in the newspaper for sharing the rent for her apartment. There were a few women who had shown up, none of them seemed very reliable and then Renee showed up. They remembered the other at the doctor's and they just seemed to have clicked. And then she had moved in the following weekend.

A throat being cleared was what broke Diana from her thoughts, to see Renee with wet hair, a new outfit on and holding out her arms to take the baby. Diana smiled and handed over little Odette.

"Thank you so much for watching her. I finally don't feel so gross," Renee praised.

"You're welcome. She is a happy baby."

"When she has been feed," Renee corrected.

Diana chuckled at this and then got up to make them both supper. Knowing full well that Renee only had so much time to eat before she has feed Odette once more. Renee rocked the infant until she falls asleep. Getting up, Renee managed to place her in her cradle without her waking up. This might seem like a small victory but Diana knew how few of them the young mother got.

Later, Renee's family would be coming to visit. So, Diana and Renee had spent most of the morning cleaning the small apartment. Luckily, neither of them were naturally messy. However, it was surprising though how much things could pile up when you have a newborn keeping you up at crazy hours. Even Diana's normally restful sleep would be disturbed by the infant. _When will she finally be able to sleep a whole night through?_

As the months went on for her living in the world of men Diana noticed that she liked trying new recipes, she was going to try one that she had gotten from Renee's mother. A traditional French soup called Garbure. Renee's mother had been a real help right after Renee had the baby. She had taught Diana some new recipes, had looked over the baby some and taught Diana how to change a diaper. Diana had taken in everything little thing she had said. So, much so that Renee and she had gotten into an argument because Renee liked doing something different than how her mother suggested it. Diana could not remember a time when her friend had seemed more frazzled. She had decided it was best to drop the subject at the time, though Renee had mumbled under her breath several moments afterward.

Once the lunch was ready Diana dished them both up and serving and placed them at their respected places. Renee sat in her seat and let out a loud sigh of contentment, did a quick Sign of the Cross and started to eat. Diana held in her laughter as the young mother ate the food as if she hadn't eaten in the last two days. _Never get in between that woman and her food,_ Diana noted with a smile on her face. She got her first spoonful ready when Odette started to cry from the crib. Renee let out a groan and made to get up but Diana gestured for her to continue sitting. "I'm going to see if I can calm her so you can finish," she explained.

Renee looked at her with gratitude and turned back to her food. Diana made her way to the crib and picked up the crying infant.

"It's okay," she cooed. "It's okay."

She bounced her up and down which seemed to calm her a bit. Pacing the room repeatedly she realized she couldn't keep up her pace. However, when she stopped Odette's screams returned. So, she sat down in the comfortable rocking chair and rocked back and forth. Odette seemed to like this best because after only a few minutes of rocking the infant had gone completely quiet and was just looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Aw, it's okay. I've got you," Diana said in a calming voice.

She continued to rock and got so caught up at how tiny Odette that she hadn't heard Renee get up from the table ahead towards her.

"You are so good with her," Renee commented, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well, she does seem to like me."

Diana handed her off to Renee. She cuddled Odette in her arms and sat on the couch to nurse her. "You go eat your supper. I've got her," Renee urged her.

Diana smiled and went over towards the table. Upon her first bite, she discovered that this was another recipe well done and added it to another thing she could make.

It seemed strange that she had only been living in the world of men for a little while, she had been so unaware of the norms and the traditions. Now she was living, working and having a whole life surrounded by people from all kinds of cultures. It was incredible and oddly humbling. No longer was her goal to save the entire world, well not for right now anyway. Instead, it was doing big and trivial things for her roommate, getting to know her new friends and being there for them. Renee also wasn't aware of the fact that she was an Amazon warrior, that she was the daughter of the god Zeus. Diana had wanted to tell but Chief hadn't thought that she should, had told that she should wait for an appropriate time to tell her roommate. It was strange not telling her and yet she did wonder if the French woman would believe her if she told her. So, for the time being, she would keep that part of her somewhat of a secret.

#

It was three in the afternoon when they heard the knock on the door. Renee was just getting Odette after her nap and Diana was reading a history book. Diana stirred in her seat when she heard the door but Renee was already halfway there and gestured for her to remain sitting. So, Renee positioned Odette in such a way she had a firm grip on her and able to up the door. Upon opening the door, the first she saw was the large cheerful face of her father's, he went straight into a hug and cupped the back of Odette's head. "Hello father," Renee greeted as she hugged him as tight as she could in their position.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter. Oh, how much this little one has grown since last I saw you," he exclaimed.

Next came her mother who plucked Odette from her arms and cuddled her tight to her chest. Renee pretended to be upset by the fact that her mother seemed happier to see her grandchild instead of her own daughter, however, she was only able to get halfway through her speech before breaking into laughter. She went in for a hug to her mother but instead was nearly knocked over by a force around her middle, looking down stood her ten-year-old brother Pierre who had a giant smile on his face and hugging her tight. "Oh, hello Pierre!"

Her father beside her laughed heartily, "He has been begging us to leave early so that he could see you."

Renee chuckled and hugged him tighter to her.

"It wasn't Renee he wanted to see, it's Diana," mumbled a voice.

She looked up at the source she saw her fifteen-year-old brother Nathan would tower over herself, her mother and even Adriene. His face was pensive and he didn't move in for a hug. Renee tried not to let this affect her and instead replied to him, "Well it's good to know that he finds Diana likable."

"More like he thinks she is pretty," Nathan explained.

Renee smiled and shook her head. Nathan often pointed out things these days or looked deep in thought. He had always been shy, even when he was young but he used to smile a lot more and get animated about things that no longer held his interest. Renee knew she would just have to work on forming a different kind of relationship than the one they had when he was little and she still lived at home.

Two figures still stood in the hallway and Renee looked up in surprise as Sameer walked in and gave her a large bouquet of daisies. "Sameer!" Renee declared. "I didn't know you were coming." She gave him a quick tight hug.

"Yes, well," Sameer started. "I was visiting Adriene when she told me that the whole family was planning on visiting you. So, I figured I could come, see the new baby and say hello to Diana."

"Well come in, come in," Renee urged. He did and in the background, Renee heard Diana and him greeting each other.

Lastly, walked in Adriene with a smile and Renee spared no time in hugging her. The two sisters hugged each other tightly, whispering so that no one else could hear her, Renee commented, "We sure have been seeing you coming with Sameer a lot for the past few weeks."

Instead of answering her sister simply blushed, which caused Renee to chuckle and she gestured for her to come into the room and make herself comfortable. Her mother was sitting in the rocking chair holding Odette, her father was sitting at the table with Nathan, Pierre was sitting on the couch, chatting with Diana and flashing her with his bright green eyes. Renee shook her head at her youngest brother who seemed to be enjoying getting the full attention of her roommate for the time being.

"You're expecting in a month, correct?" her mother asked Diana.

"Yes, I am. The doctor says probably the end of the month."

"That must be exciting!"

"Yes! I am very excited! I keep wondering if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Have you thought of names?"

"Yes, but I want it to be a surprise."

Renee's mother shook her head in understanding, "That's what we did for our children. I remember when I was with Renee my mother-in-law kept wanting to know what names I had picked. I was so proud of myself for not giving out the names that I had narrowed down to."

Diana laughed at this. Looking over she saw that Sameer was standing very close to Adriene and he was causing her to laugh about something. She wondered if she should get in on the conversation or let the young couple alone, she decided that she'd talk to them later in the visit.

#

Renee's parents decided that the small apartment was getting too crowded, so they went home for dinner with their two youngest. They had let Adriene stay with Sameer because she seemed to be enjoying her time with her sister, niece, friend, suitor and because they knew that Renee would keep an eye on them.

All the young people were sitting at the table eating a Moroccan dish that Sameer wanted to make them all. _More like trying to impress Adriene,_ Diana thought. Sameer had just asked what Adriene would be doing for the next couple of days.

"Well tomorrow is the flower festival," Adriene pointed out, trying not to seem to hope.

Sameer's face winced, "Unfortunately, I have work all of tomorrow."

Adriene's face noticeable fell, "No it's alright."

"But we can do something on Sunday," Sameer offered.

"I have Mass on Sunday morning though."

"I could join you, I mean if you would like?"

"You'd want to?"

"Of course."

"Well, then, I would like that very much."

"It's a plan then," Sameer declared with a grin.

"Oh, Sammy," Diana started. "Have you recently heard from Charlie?"

The Scot hadn't written her recently but she had had a letter from Etta. _I wonder if the others know yet?_

"Oh yes. I received one just yesterday," Sameer replied, searching his pockets. "Here it is."

He looked it over and slightly looked up, "I'm not sure I should read it out loud. Charlie, well you know, he likes his swear words."

"You don't need to read it out loud," Diana reassured him. "I was just wondering if he had any news to share?"

"None, complaining about how hot it has been lately. That man never did enjoy the sun," he directed towards Adriene. "Why do you ask?"

Diana was half torn in telling him or waiting till Charlie told him himself. "Diana?" Sameer inquired. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What…? I… I didn't say anything," Diana defended herself.

"But I can feel your wheels turning all the same. What is it?"

Diana knew she was either going to have to lie or just tell him, she still wasn't very good at the lying yet. "Charlie asked Etta to marry him."

"What?!" Sameer exclaimed a disbelieving smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "How do you know this?"

"I just received a letter from Etta a few days ago about it. I had figured Charlie would have written to you about it."

"That old dog!" Sameer declared in glee. "I can't believe that old bachelor is going to get married."

Sameer and Diana talked about the middle-aged couple. Each recalled when they had first suspected that the two liked each other and other such things. Adriene held unto every word Sameer said and Diana silently enjoying watching him telling her different stories from the war and their misadventures. She could see that both Sameer and Adriene really cared for each other and she didn't think it would be for much longer until she heard news of another engagement.

Diana was happy for them, of course, she was. However, as she noticed Sameer hold Adriene's hand or the two seemed lost in whatever they were talking about she would feel her heart tighten. Steve, it would always bring up thoughts about Steve and all those long months ago. She'd find herself looking to her side and still being disappointed that he didn't stand beside her, that he was gone. She knew nothing could change that, and that he would be here if he could but it couldn't change that it hurt, just so very much. At times she would look at Renee and she knew that the widow was thinking similar things. That she was missing her own husbands just as much as Diana. They were both going through a challenging time right now.

"Diana, are you okay?" Sameer asked in concern, breaking her from her thoughts.

She forced a bittersweet smile. "I was just thinking about Steve," she admitted.

Sameer shook his head in understanding, "Yeah, it… It seems strange not having him here."

"It is," Diana choked out. "But you know… I am so very happy that I am able to carry this piece of him inside me," she explained as she placed a gentle hand on her wide stomach. "And soon I will get the chance to meet him or her." She wiped the few tears that rolled down her cheek. _It still wasn't easy but it made it better. Having this baby was her way of keeping a piece of him._

"Which we are all looking forward to," Sameer reassured. He placed a hand on hers and gently squeezed it. Adriene looked at her with a sad smile and shook her head in agreement, Renee placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Tears, happy ones, clouded Diana's vision. It felt amazing that she wouldn't have to go through this all alone.

* * *

 **I'm not going to give any spoilers, but the next chapter is going to have some very important stuff happening ? What, you might ask? Is for me to know and you all to find out ? mu ha-ha! Lol**

 **Please follow, favorite and review this story. I love hearing from each and everyone one of you! Keep on keepin on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here is the chapter I got you all excited about. This was one of the first chapters I wrote, for this story, I might have cried a little writing it. And As always I just, want to thank you all, you all are so amazingly supportive! Ever comment, favorite and follow does get me to smile, so thank you! You all are the reason I keep putting chapters of this story! I want to thank my beta reader Mrs. Thor Odinson. She helps with so much of the little things for this story to make it better. I could use another Beta for this story though, sometimes Mrs. Thor Odinson's life is too busy between life and school. So if any of you want to help proofread this story please let me know!**

 **Demon19027** **: Thank you for your review! Well, why don't you read to figure out ;) Please tell me what you thought of it!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdom** **s: Thank you for your continued support of this story! Thank you! Life has been crazy another month so thank you for understanding! The wait is over! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments!**

 **Mei fa-chan: Thank you for your review! Aw, thank you! I try my best! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments.**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for your continued support of this story! It's great having my own cheer squad :) It really does mean the world to me! Yeah, Odette has always been one of my favorite French names! She is an adorable thing! Yeah, they are so cute! Can't wait to see what you think of other scenes I've written for them! Yup, I'm looking forward to writing that chapter, the wedding is going to be fun! The wait for it over my dear! Please let me know in the comments of what you thought of it!**

 **Renee: Thank you for your continued support! Well the wait is over my friend! Please tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **Hogwartswonderland** **: Thank you for your review! The birth is in this chapter. I'm not going to say another thing ;) Enjoy! And please let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **DogDemoness108: Thank you for your review! Yes, this story isn't the happiest but I like to think it has a lot of heart! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **DarkArcher76: Thank you so much for your review! Aw, thank you! That really made my day! That has always happened to me, that's part of the reason I started to write fanfiction. Well in the last chapter I was introducing Odette who is Renee's baby. Diana's baby will be born in this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it in the comments.**

 **Panda love 99: Thank you for being with this story since the beginning! Really means a lot girl! Glad to brighten your day! Aw thanks! This story has been hard work but my readers make it worth it all! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **WW fan: Hello again! Glad to see you come back! Thank you for the review! Yeah I didn't think Charlie should be all alone. He does have a sweet heart! Well I suggest you keep reading to find out when they get married ;) The wait is over! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: Thank you so much for your review! Yeah she does have a nice little family around her. Yes Diana's baby will have a playmate! Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. I always love hearing back from my readers!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 7

 **August 2, 1918**

 **Underworld**

Steve Trevor was getting used to the Underworld. He wasn't being tortured or left all on his own and he was in good company, besides fallen warriors. He met amazing warriors from battles long lost or heard the tales of glorious victories. However, he missed his friends sometimes, and though a few of them had met him here he missed Charlie, Sameer, and Chief. And more than them he missed Diana, sometimes his ached with the longing he had to just hold her in his arms once more. Wondering if she even missed him at all. He knew it was stupid thinking that perhaps she didn't feel about him as he had for her, but sometimes Steve Trevor was a stupid man. _Her face had been so upset when he had left though,_ he'd remind himself. _I'm sure she still thinks about you all the time._ It would place a smile on his face but he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

It was warm in the Underworld neither very hot nor very cold. The ground was dusty and it would swirl in the lifeless air. Looking up it was only dark, lanterns were what lite up the city night or day. The sun would never shined here, they were too far down to ever see it again. Honestly, besides Diana and his friends Steve truly missed the sun, it's bright warmth and heat. Maybe it was because he knew he'd never see it again.

In the distance, he saw lightning reach across the sky, it being summer meant that Hades was in more of a temper than usually. Or that's at least what Odysseus told him. He was a friendly man, good-hearted, clearly tired from all the war he had seen and been a part of. Honestly, Steve liked the real version better than the myth. Often, he would meet famous warriors, some told tall tales of their stories but often he found himself enjoy their retellings, some of his favorites were ancient tales.

Just then he saw the towering form of the god of the Underworld, his skin tanned, hair and short beard were dark and he had dark intimidating eyes. Steve had only seen him from a far distance once, it was when he saw him in a carriage with his wife, Persephone, at the beginning of spring, she had been as fair as Hades was dark. Steve still honestly thought Diana was prettier. Steve wondered who the god could possibly want to visit when he noticed that he seemed to be heading straight for him. His throat tightened and he gulped as the god only stood a foot away from him.

"Lord Hades," Steve said with a small bow.

"Captain Trevor," Hades acknowledged.

"What can I do for you?" Steve asked with a forced smile, his voice betraying his fear. After all, he had heard the torment of the souls of the murders and rapists. He knew better than to get on the wrong side of this god.

"It is what I can do for you," Hades replied, his voice rough.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, taken aback.

"I know that you had deeply loved my niece, Diana. I have heard some news that makes me think you'll want to join me," Hades explained.

"I don't… understand," Steve started. "Has something happened to Diana?"

"Yes, but it would be better to show you than to stand here and explain."

Steve followed Hades with a puzzled face and worrying what had happened to Diana. _Was she hurt? Was she dying? Was she alone and scared?_ He couldn't help but send the god a few glares, _why couldn't he just have told me what was wrong?_ But he knew better than to let the Lord of the Underworld catch him. _I should be grateful that he is telling me at all,_ Steve thought bitterly. They walked a short distance until they stopped in front of the same carriage that Steve had first seen the god with his wife. It was a large black metal carriage with blood-red velvet seats, with black horses who were well groomed they were the finest horses Steve had ever seen. A driver sat in a seat in front hooded and Steve felt himself shudder just looking at the dark figure. Hades climbed into the carriage and gestured for Steve to sit across from him, which Steve did without hesitation, he wanted to get as far away from the hooded figure as he could. The rest of their ride was spent in silence as Steve was too sheepish to ask Hades why he was here, too worried to incur his wrath.

Finally, they stopped their journey in front of a large and imposing looking castle, it looked too frightening to be somewhere anyone would want to live in. It was built of cold looking stone and as they made their way to it, black iron gates opened as they passed in the horse-drawn carriage. Steve hoped he wouldn't be staying long. Hades got out of the carriage first as he had been the first to climb in. Steve followed him looking at the looming castle in awe and trying to hide a shiver that betrayed his fear.

"Come, Captain Trevor. As I said, there is something of significant importance to show you," Hades said as he headed towards large mahogany doors that opened up into a giant hall.

All around them were different vases, weapons on the wall and Steve had to focus on the towering figure of Hades as to not get distracted by all the shadowy treasures. They made their way through many dim rooms before stopping in one where a large mirror hung on the wall. It had strange cravings into the frame and Steve thought they looked a lot like the markings on Diana's sword, meaning they were probably in Greek.

"Captain Trevor come here," Hades said as he stood next to the mirror and Steve stood about a foot away from him. "I need you to stand in front of this mirror."

"What does the mirror do?" Steve asked, half curious, half making sure it wasn't some trick.

"This is one of the few ways I can see what is happening in the Overworld. And with my help I do believe you will see your beloved Diana once more," Hades explained with an intense stare.

"I'll get to see Diana from inside there?"

"Yes, Captain Trevor. As will I."

"Wait… Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from this?" Steve asked, suddenly worried that there was some angle he hadn't heard yet.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Captain Trevor, simply allowing you this rare moment to see Diana once more. For all the sins my brother ever made she isn't one of them. I have seen her do incredible things and heard tales of her greatness. And luckily for you, I know how it is to be apart from those you love."

Steve could see the honesty in his eyes and the sadness he felt at not having his wife with him. Maybe it was a bad idea but Steve was going to trust him, he was going to trust the Lord of the Underworld. So, he stepped forward until he stood right in front of the large mirror. Hades stepped beside him and they both stared into the glass. At first, Steve was worried it wasn't going to do anything when their reflections disappeared and Steve could just faintly make out figures. Then his eyes started to focus on a figure lying on a bed with others beside her Steve hardly paid them any attention when his vision completely cleared and he could make out Diana's face covered in sweat and strands of hair sticking to her forehead, she was the figure lying in the bed. _What was the matter with Diana?_ Steve thought with alarm as she let out a moan of pain. Looking over at Hades he noticed the god looking completely calm.

"What is happening to Diana?" Steve asked him.

"Diana is giving birth to your child, Captain Trevor," Hades replied calmly.

Steve's mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth from the figure of Diana lying in the bed and the god of the Underworld beside him. _Your child! My child?! Is Diana having my child? But how, when? Of course, the night after the battle they had won. That was one time though,_ Steve reasoned in his mind. _That's all you need sometimes,_ a voice that oddly enough sounded like his father reminded him. _Did I leave Diana with a child? I died not knowing I was going to be a father?!_

Just then he heard Diana let out a pained moan and he focused his full attention on her. He could now tell that the figures around her were three women in nurse clothes. _Midwives,_ he reminded himself they were called. _Damnit, why can't I be with her? I can't be there for her from here,_ he thought desperately. One of the women came over to Diana's side and offered her a hand. Another one of the women was by Diana's open knees and was looking like she was about to say something.

"Diana, I'm going to need you to push," the woman exclaimed.

A loud cry from Diana's mouth sounded throughout the room, she squeezed tight the hand of the women beside her as he watched her push. Another cry sounded from her lips and Steve wanted to rush to her side and make sure she was alright, that he could make her pain go away. Instead, he directed his attention to Diana once more. She was just crying out in pain and was pushing with all her might. Then complete silence and in the next moment… Loud and strong babies cry filled the room and Steve felt a smile spread across his face. _His Diana had done it!_

"Congratulations Ms. Prince, a baby girl!"

His heart felt like it was going to burst. However, his thoughts were interrupted by another loud cry from Diana and he felt his heart race as he worried what could possibly be wrong.

"What? What's happening?" Diana asked in alarm. "Why am I contracting again?"

The head midwife, Steve guessed she was, smiled and returned to her post once more as the remaining nurse cleaned the new baby girl. "This little one has another sibling on the way."

Steve couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment but he'd probably used elated. Diana was giving birth to two of his children. His children he had no doubt now. She had already had his baby girl! His thoughts were broken again by Diana but he couldn't help but smile as he watched her push once more.

"Push, Diana. Just push!" he exclaimed while she got ready for yet another push.

He didn't notice the god of the Underworld silently watching him with a broad smile and holding in a chuckle. Hades wondered if he'd be as passionate and decomposed if his wife gave birth, concluding that he'd, in fact, be worse than the mortal besides him.

Meanwhile, Diana let out another loud cry and a push. Silence deafened the room once more and Steve was starting to get nervous when it wasn't broken. And then he heard a baby screaming at the top of their lungs. Steve let out a sigh of relief when he heard it and bent over at the overwhelming emotions running through him. _He was a father! He was a father! And with the woman that he loved most in the world._

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed.

Steve felt nearly lightheaded when the midwife handed the bloody baby boy for Diana to have a look at him as the little baby continued to scream. Looking over at Diana she had the most beautiful smile on her face and Steve swear that with her sweating face and ruffled appearance, she was the most stunning he had ever seen her. She was radiant. They then took the baby boy away to get him cleaned up and they brought over the tiny baby girl, wrapped in a blanket, that was crying loudly into the midwife's arms. Diana's face lite up when she held out her arm to take the beautiful baby and brought her to the safety of her arms. She cooed to her and Steve looked over every detail that he could make out of the baby, he looked closely and saw that she had her mother's nose, his bow lips, his brow, deep brown eyes and to his delighted surprise a headful of fine brown hair. He thought she was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"Hello, Akilina. Hello, my darling," Diana cooed to the baby girl.

The baby girl stopped crying and seemed to squint up to her mother with a little face of curiosity. Steve felt a tear form in his eyes as he watched Diana cuddle their daughter in her arms. Just then he heard the loud cries of his son and noticed that he was now wrapped in a blanket as his sister had been and Diana looked over as the midwife offered to take Akilina.

"No, I can manage," Diana replied smiling as she adjusted Akilina and held out her free arm to the take the baby boy.

Steve felt himself chuckle when Diana denied the help, so like his Diana. He watched in delight as she adjusted their son in her arms and the baby continued to cry. Diana looked over at their son with such love and she bent over and kissed him on the forehead and then went over to their daughter and kiss her cheek. Fresh tears started forming in his eyes. _How beautiful they looked, his little family. His family._ A feeling he had never experienced before raised to his chest and just lingered there. He wasn't used to this, feeling this much joy. Diana then turned her attention once more on their son and cooed to the tiny boy as he continued to whimper in her arms. Steve nearly gasped as he noticed how much their son looked like he did in pictures of him when he was a baby. Same eyes, same brow, same nose, same chubby cheeks and the only difference was that this little baby boy had hair which Steve didn't have when he was very small. Again, Steve couldn't help but feel that his son was the most beautiful baby boy in the world.

"Oh hello, Steven, hello," Diana cooed.

Steve thought he must have heard wrong at first. _Surely, she didn't just say Steven?_

"Hi Steven, hi" she cooed once more.

Steve looked over at baby Steven and then back at Diana with his mouth wide open and he felt himself drop to his knees. _She had named their son after him._ He felt like his heart was going to take flight. Watching her closely he noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes and she looked up towards the heavens.

"We did it, Steve. I did it," she exclaimed and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Steve felt tears running down his cheek as he noticed her tears turn into sobs. _Oh, how much he wanted to comfort her._ There was nothing more in this world that Steve wanted but to hold her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she was, how beautiful their children were, and just how much he loved and was proud of her.

A midwife noticed her patients tears and tried to console the grieving Amazon.

"There, there, Diana. It's all over now. You've had a hard labor. Now on to happier things. What are you going to name the children my dear?" The oldest midwife asked Diana.

"Akilina Trevor, for my daughter," Diana held out their baby girl just a bit.

"Lovely name," the woman praised.

 _It's an odd name but it kind of suits her._ He thought lovingly as he gazed upon his baby girl. Then focused his attention towards Diana as she held out her arm a little to their tiny baby boy.

"And I shall name him, Steven Trevor," Diana remarked as she looked lovingly down on her small son.

"Named after his father?" the midwife inquired.

"Yes, after his father," Diana said with more tears forming.

 _I'm a father! I'm a father!_

"When do you want me to show in your friends waiting outside, ma'am?" another midwife asked.

"I just want a few minutes more. Then you can show them in," Diana said as her eyes continued to fill with tears both happy and sad.

All three midwives left to give the new mother some space and waited outside the room. Diana watched them as they left and then turned towards her babies once more. A sob shook out of her but somehow, she managed to keep the slightest bit of a smile on her face. Once again Steve wanted to just step out and hold her in his arms.

"Oh, Steve!" she cried.

He felt fresh tears in his eyes at the sound of her desperation.

"Oh, Steve! I miss you so much," she declared as she looked down at the babies in her arms. "I miss you so much and I wish you were here with me. You should be here with me," she announced with anger lacing her voice.

Steve felt an overwhelming need to hold on to something as he held his head in his hands, still kneeling on the floor. _Damn, why couldn't he be there for her? She needed him and he wasn't even there. He had failed her._

"I miss you too, Diana," he whispered in response, as he continued to cup his head in his hands.

Both continued to cry in silence until Steve heard her say softly, "I love you."

He didn't know why but he knew that that had been meant for him. That she was telling him that she loved him. It made his heart soar and he began to wipe the tears off his face with the back of his hand and he rose to a standing position. Watching them silently he listened to Diana talk to each child and she laughed. Steve felt a smile spread across his face, her laugh was beautiful. A midwife came in and asked Diana if she wanted her friends to be shown in which Diana answered in the positive. A few more moments of silence passed before Etta, Chief, Charlie, Sameer and two unknown women walked into the room and were congratulating Diana and awning over the babies.

"They look so much like the both of you," Sameer remarked as Diana handed him, Steven. Etta admired baby Steven as he held him.

Charlie seemed to be adoring Akilina, his eyes never really seemed to leave her. Diana looked up at him smiling and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Charlie looked terrified, "What? Me?!"

"Yes you, come here," she beckoned him.

Holding out her arm she helped the Scot hold the baby right and within seconds of holding her, sitting on the side of the bed Charlie was rocking the tiny baby in his arms.

"Hello little one, I'm your Uncle Charlie," he cooed to Akilina. "What's her name?" he asked Diana.

"It's Akilina," Diana replied with a smile.

Charlie nodded his head in response and continued to rock the baby.

"Congratulations, Diana. They are beautiful, healthy-looking babies," Chief commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Chief. You can hold Steven once Sameer is done," she said with a large grin.

Sameer glared at her but continued to show one of the ladies that had walked in with them Steven. The young lady was very beautiful, lean, blonde hair and warm brown eyes that looked at the baby with sweet affection.

"He is so beautiful, Diana," she remarked.

"Thank you, Adriene," Diana replied with a genuine smile.

"He will grow up to be very handsome I'm sure," Etta replied as she looked at the baby lovingly.

The other young lady stood beside Charlie holding the baby and was smiling brightly at Akilina. The young woman had dark-brown hair and bright eyes and she was curvier than Adriene.

"Can I hold her next, Diana?" she asked gently.

"Of course, Renee," Diana replied with a smile.

Diana watched her friends hold her babies and new silent tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Chief noticed this and came over to Diana's side. He gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Steve would be so happy right now," Chief said without a hint of uncertainty.

"Do you think so?" Diana asked with a small smile.

"Yes, he would."

Steve smiled and shook his head in agreement, he was the happiest he had ever been.

"And he'd be so proud of you," Chief added with a grin.

Diana's smile brightened and she turned her attention to their small daughter in Charlie's arm. Then she remarked, "I think they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Of course, I'm a little bias."

"Well, I would have to agree," Sameer commented as he cooed over little Steven in his arms.

Etta came over by Charlie and he held Akilina in such a way that Etta could see her fully. Etta grasped in awe and gently caressed the baby's cheek.

"So, what have you decided to name him?" Adriene asked as she looked down at Steven.

"Steven Prince Trevor," Diana replied with a sigh.

All four of Steve's friends sighed and nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"Are you going to call him Steve or Steven?" Chief asked, with a bittersweet smile.

"Steven, he looks like a Steven to me," Diana replied, her voice shaking with emotion.

Steve smiled a bittersweet smile of his own. But agreed that his son looked more like a Steven now than a Steve yet. _Maybe one day_ , he thought.

Just then he felt a strong hand touch his shoulder and he looked up into the dark eyes of the god of the Underworld, that he had forgotten stood beside him all this time. He saw a sad smile on the god's face and knew that his time of looking at his little family was coming to an end.

"Please, can't I just watch them a little longer," Steve begged.

"Only a moment more, Captain Trevor," Hades replied firmly, leaving no room to argue.

Steve didn't say another word as he looked over to his family once more, he looked at all of them longingly, wishing that he stood among them. He focused on Diana and noticed she looked torn between crying and laughing all at the same time. It brought a smile to his face. _Damn, she was beautiful._ Then he looked at each of his children and tried to sketch both of their faces in his mind. He didn't want to miss a single detail. He heard the god of the Underworld make a noise beside him.

"I love you all, so much," Steve said in a whisper to his family. Looking at Diana one last time, "I love you, Diana."

The mirror was blurring as it did before and the beautiful picture in the mirror faded back into Steve and Hades' reflections. Steve felt a single tear run down his face and he turned to the Lord of the Underworld.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'm grateful you allowed me to see that," Steve said, his voice husky with emotion.

Hades bowed his head and offered the mortal a small nod and sort of half smile.

"You are welcome, Captain Trevor. I'm afraid you must return to your place in the Underworld."

"Yes," Steve replied a little forced. "Will… will I ever see my family again?"

"One day. I'll allow you to see them another time. I cannot tell you when but you shall see them twice more," Hades explained.

Steve shook his head but couldn't help but feel a little bitter that he wouldn't see them for probably a long time. _At least you'll see them again,_ he reminded himself.

"Thank you, Lord Hades," Steve said honestly to the god.

"Again, you are welcome. Now you must return. Come," Hades commanded.

Steve walked a little bit towards Hades before looking back at the mirror. _I'll see them again,_ he thought with a small smile. But that didn't stop him from wishing for one more moment to look upon his family and friends. He smiled when he searched his mind and could still see each of their faces in his mind's eye clearly and knew that those memories would have to see him through until he saw them again.

They made their way out of the castle and Steve didn't even pay attention to the hooded driver, too busy climbing into the carriage.

In silence, they drove as Steve replayed the events he had just seen in the mirror in his head once more. Looking over at Hades he wondered again why the god had allowed him to see the birth of his children. But he knew better than to question him. Honestly, it had been the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he tried to suppress the small bit of bitterness that he wouldn't see them again until the god decided when. Until that time, he would treasure his memories of his family. Awaiting to see them once more.

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry for probably making most of you cry… I regret nothing ;)**

 **Again if you want to help me by proofreading this story, please pm me!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! I always love hearing encouragement or constructive critic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, I did the big reveal last time! I'm going to be having so much fun with the two wonder babies from this point onward. I am so delighted by everyone's reaction to Steve's POV in the last chapter! It really was my favorite to write, and seeing people enjoy it really just made me proud and happy! Now here is my before Christmas gift to you all! I hope all get to eat cookies and do all your family traditions new and old! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! As always I want to thank my amazing betas Mrs. Thor Odinson, lareinaSelena and Jade Young! You guys are awesome!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms** **: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love seeing my readers return! I know! I cried at least twice when writing that chapter. It was worth it though! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!**

 **I luv Milarion 1201: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I had decided at some point that I really wanted to explore what personality that Steve and Diana's child might have, and then thought that I really needed two characters to do that. At first, I thought of doing the birth chapter from Diana's point-of-view, but then found myself just writing it down in Steve's point-of-view. Well, those are good questions… I suggest you keep reading to find out. Aw, thank you! I was looking up names, at first, I had honestly thought about using Antiope, but it just wasn't sticking. Then I found Akilina, and completely loved it! Akilina means Eagle in Greek, and I thought Diana would want to name her daughter after a strong symbol. Please leave your thoughts of the chapter in the comments!**

 **lareinaSelena** **: Thank you for reviewing darling! I know it's an emotional chapter! I still don't regret a thing :) Yes! My biggest weakness is cake! Chocolate cake here I come. XD Well, here you go!**

 **Mr. Invincible: Thank you! Yes, there will be more Steve chapters in the future! :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I went back and changed that little error. Please let me know what you thought, and liked about this chapter in the comments!**

 **Renee: Thank you for your continued support of this story! All I'm going to say is that Hippolyta will be making an appearance in this chapter ;) The wait for it is over!**

 **Panda love 99** **: Thank you for your continued support girl! Aw! I'm so sorry to hear about your aunt, I lost one of my granddads this year myself. I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you so much, you will never know how much your words mean to me! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments!**

 **Mei fa-chan: Thank you for reviewing! Aw! I try! Yeah, I thought I'd change it up, and it was flowing better from Steve's POV anyway. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **hogwartswonderland** **: Thank you oh so much for your review! Aw, you're making me smile like an idiot! XD I really wanted to show depth, and I couldn't think of another way to write it than what I ended up doing. I'm so delighted that you liked it! Look at my comment to I luv Milarion 1201** **to see the story behind Akilina. Please leave your thoughts in the comments.**

 **WW fan: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I love Greek Mythology too! It's probably going to sound strange, but Hades is my favorite Greek god! Yeah, I couldn't go on anymore without Steve in it. The truth is that I was fully planning on adding in Greek Mythology here and there in the story. I mean, after all, it's Diana's origins. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **K2-Black-Panther: Thank you for reviewing! I love hearing from new readers! I make no comments on what will happen in future chapters. I suggest you continue to read and see what happens ;) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx** **: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Yeah, I think I might have made a lot of my readers emotional in the last chapters. They really are little adorable things! Her name really is darling! Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**

 **Marzz: Thank you for your review! I love hearing from new readers! Thank you for your sweet words! I personally love Greek mythology stories, and given Diana's origins, I think it makes a lot of sense for my story. I highly suggest you keep reading to find out what is the deal with Hades. I'm overjoyed when people say that I write the characters in character! It just makes me smile all big! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments!**

 **TeelanaFalcao: Thank you for your reviews! And I hope you also love this chapter!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 8

 **August 10, 1919**

It was a warm Sunday morning; babies Akilina and Steven were being pushed by Diana in a baby carriage. While his twin slept, baby Steven looked around with bright eyes in wonder at all the new sites and sounds. Diana hadn't been able to leave the house before now. She had wanted to be out of the cramped apartment the third day after the babies were born, but everyone had told her to wait and get more rest. Sameer, Charlie, and Chief still thought it was a little soon to be out and about, but she couldn't stand another day being cooped up. Akilina had fallen asleep soon after they had set off down the lane. Diana could see the large tower in the distance; they were nearly to Saint-Jacques tower. Taking a deep breath she continued until they passed through the enclosed area. The tall tower stood in all its Gothic glory. Once the babies were running around she would be able to look inside it; today she would be admiring the tower, the trees, and the flowers as she sat on a wooden bench.

Life had taken such an interesting turn since she had discovered that she was pregnant, and then found out not only did she have a child but two. Steven, in general, slept better than his twin sister. Both often cried; whether it was because they were hungry or simply because they wanted her. It was tiring having to look after herself and these two little beings that were dependant on her. She also enjoyed watching how both of them already had small little quirks that were different from each other. Steven was naturally more curious and seemed more in awe of everything, whereas Akilina tended to be happiest when she was close to her mother.

One other major thing that would be taking place in two weeks would be Charlie and Etta's marriage. Diana was so happy for them. She knew that they would be very happy together. Etta had been talking a great deal about planning to her. Diana knew that the older couple wanted a small wedding, and that they were planning on having it here in Paris as most of their friends lived here. They would be moving here after the honeymoon.

An anxious whine came from the carriage that pulled her away from her thoughts. Getting up and seeing what was the matter, she saw that it was Steven who was doing the whining and little baby whimpers. Her heart tightened in her chest as she watched little tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Carefully, she picked him up and cuddled him close to her. Slowly, she lowered herself again into her seat, and she turned her full attention to the newborn. Whimpers still escaped his tiny little bow lips. Deciding that rocking him in her arms might help, she started a to hum a lullaby that Renee often sang to Odette. His whimpers stopped and he reached up and grabbed her finger tightly in his little fist. Bright blue eyes shined up at her in calm, eyes just like her beloved.

 _It was early in the morning, the light was just streaming through the curtain. Diana had stirred from her sleep by a gentle kiss being placed on her forehead. Blinking, the first thing she focused on was a pair of bright blue eyes that looked down at her with affection. "Good morning," Steve greeted her with a sleepy voice._

" _Morning," Diana replied._

 _She felt that she was laying on something both warm and a bit realized it was his right arm. Steve reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair out of her face to behind her ear. "You look so beautiful."_

 _Diana smiled and reached out a hand to cup his face. He had truly been amazing last night. Both passionate and gentle._

" _Last night was.." Diana started, not really sure how to describe it with words._

" _Amazing?" Steve inquired. His face hopeful._

 _Diana chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "You are in fact above average," she commented with a grin._

 _Steve chuckled and pulled her closer to him. Closing the distance between them, he kissed her gently on the lips. Once they pulled apart, Diana rested her head on Steve's chest and listened as his heart steadily grew faster and louder. If only they could stay like this forever. But they couldn't. They still had a war to be won. From the whine that Steve let out, she guessed that he was thinking along the same lines._

" _We should really get up," she remarked._

" _I know," he whined sleepily. "I just want to lay here in bed with you a little longer."_

 _Diana cupped his cheek once more and pulled his face down to her, giving him a short and passionate kiss. Hoping that he knew how much she wished they could stay like this as well. Pulling apart, they both let out contented sighs and soaked up the last minutes of their time together._

Another baby whine coming from the baby carriage broke her thoughts away from the memory. Akilina had decided to wake up, and wasn't happy about it. Balancing Steven in one arm, she carefully picked up Akilina with the other.

"It's alright, Lina," Diana cooed to her.

Sameer had come up with the nickname soon after she had been born; quickly everyone in the group had started using it as well.

Diana cuddled both of them close to her, and started to sing a French lullaby to calm them both.

Au clair de la lune

Mon ami Pierrot

Prête-moi ta plume

Pour écrire un mot

Ma chandelle est morte

Je n'ai plus de feu

Ouvre-moi ta porte

Pour l'amour de Dieu

Au clair de la lune

Pierrot répondit

Je n'ai pas de plume

Je suis dans mon lit

Va chez la voisine

Je crois qu'elle y est

Car dans sa cuisine

On bat le briquet

Au clair de la lune

L'aimable Lubin

Frappe chez la brune

Qui répond soudain

Qui frapp' de la sorte

Il dit à son tour

Ouvrez votre porte

Au dieu de l'amour

Au clair de la lune

On n'y voit qu'un peu

On chercha la plume

On chercha du feu

En cherchant d' la sorte

Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva

Mais je sais qu' la porte

Sur eux se ferma.

Akilina calmed and her eyelids began to drop with sleep once more. Diana smiled as her little lashes fluttered and closed.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," a voice remarked.

Looking up in surprise, Diana saw that it was an old lady with gray hair peeking out from under the scarf covering it.

"Ah, thank you," Diana replied.

The old lady came a little closer, and focused her gaze on the two bundles in Diana's arms. "They are so adorable," she declared.

"Thank you very much," Diana said with a smile.

"How old are they?"

"A week old."

"Wow, the amount of hair on their little heads! My children were born bald you see. Aw," Akilina let out a yawn. "She looks a great deal like you. And I'm sure this one looks like his papa?" she asked gesturing to Steven.

"Yes, yes he does."

"I figured. I have a knack with these things you see."

Diana chuckled. The two continued to talk a bit before the old woman said that she had to leave, "It's getting close to supper."

Honestly Diana had enjoyed her company and her complementing both Akilina and Steve. _I wonder how my mother who react to them?_ She found herself pondering. _Would she think they were as beautiful as she thought they were? Or perhaps she'd be more angry than pleased?_ Diana decided that she had no way of knowing that one way or another. Placing Steven and Lina back into the carriage she decided they had better be making their way back home.

######################################################################

 **Themyscira**

 **August 20, 1919**

A ocean breeze swept pass Queen Hippolyta as she stood upon her balcony. Life had become this cycle of watching her warriors training, and making sure that everything was running smoothly. She had decided that after her rounds she would allow herself a little time to relax, but her brain kept wondering and worrying about Diana. Her greatest and only true love. A mother's love never wavered, and never left. The feelings she had when she once loved Zeus had faded, and she knew that all it had been was lust and infatuation. She would die protecting Diana if she had to.

Footsteps behind her pulled her away from her thoughts; gracefully she pulled out the sword on her belt and turned to the intruder. The dark towering figure of the God of the Underworld stood in front of her with an amused grin. "Hello Hippolyta," he greeted.

"Hades, what in the Gods are you doing here?" she growled back.

"Come now, don't be like that."

"I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I have news; news that I think you'd like to hear."

"What news could you possibly have to tell me?"

"Hippolyta, my problems were with my brother, not with you. I bear you no ill will."

"Get to your point or I shall call in my guard."

"Fine. I thought you would like to hear that I have news of someone most dear to you."

"Diana," Hippolyta muttered.

"Yes. She has defeated Ares, and is now living safe in the world of men."

Hippolyta felt a weight lift off her shoulder. _Diana was alive._ She figured that somehow, deep down inside, if Ares had killed Diana that she would have known it, in her heart.

"And that's not all…"

Turning her attention to Hades once more. "What?"

"She has given birth to two children."

The words hit her in the stomach in full force. The sword in her hand dropped from her grasp and crashed to the floor. _But how? When? Who?_

"How do you know of this?!" she demanded.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You've seen her? How is that possible?"

"I have my ways," he simply replied.

"If this is some sick joke from your friend Hermes..."

"It's not Hippolyta. You have my word. I saw it myself. She gave birth to two children not that very long ago. I thought as her mother you would like to know how she is faring."

Becoming silent, she glared at the Lord of the Underworld. _What is he withholding?_ She knew, though, that she wouldn't be getting any more answers from the God; he had that look upon his face. If she wanted more answers, she would have to seek them herself.

"Well I see no more reason to linger. I shall be going." He made for the door of her chambers.

She welcomed the silence that came once he had left. It allowed her to go over in her head all that he had told her. A part of her wondered if he had just been lying to her, toying with her to make her lose her focus or to make herself look the fool. But, if that was the case, if he had wanted her defenses down to attack, he'd had his chance. The news had lowered her guard. _Surely, he would have taken it if that had been his goal. Could it be true? Was Diana a mother? Who was the father? How had she allowed this to happen?_

Then she started to wonder how she would be able to confirm this. A plan started to form in her head on ways to leave the island without anyone knowing.

* * *

 **Translation from French to English**

 **French:**

 **Au clair de la lune**

 **Mon ami Pierrot**

 **Prête-moi ta plume**

 **Pour écrire un mot**

 **Ma chandelle est morte**

 **Je n'ai plus de feu**

 **Ouvre-moi ta porte**

 **Pour l'amour de Dieu**

 **Au clair de la lune**

 **Pierrot répondit**

 **Je n'ai pas de plume**

 **Je suis dans mon lit**

 **Va chez la voisine**

 **Je crois qu'elle y est**

 **Car dans sa cuisine**

 **On bat le briquet**

 **Au clair de la lune**

 **L'aimable Lubin**

 **Frappe chez la brune**

 **Qui répond soudain**

 **Qui frapp' de la sorte**

 **Il dit à son tour**

 **Ouvrez votre porte**

 **Au dieu de l'amour**

 **Au clair de la lune**

 **On n'y voit qu'un peu**

 **On chercha la plume**

 **On chercha du feu**

 **En cherchant d' la sorte**

 **Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva**

 **Mais je sais qu' la porte**

 **Sur eux se ferma.**

 **English:**

 **Under the moonlight:**

 **"My friend Pierrot**

 **Lend me your pen**

 **So I can write a note.**

 **My candle is out,**

 **I no longer have a light.**

 **Open your door for me,**

 **For the love of God!"**

 **Under the moonlight:**

 **Pierrot replied,**

 **"I don't have a pen,**

 **I'm in my bed.**

 **Go to the neighbor's house,**

 **I believe she's there,**

 **Because in her kitchen,**

 **Someone lit a match."**

 **Under the moonlight:**

 **Kind Rubin**

 **Knocks at the brunette's door.**

 **All of a sudden she replies,**

 **"Who's knocking like that?"**

 **He says in turn,**

 **"Open your door,**

 **For the God of love."**

 **Under the moonlight:**

 **Only a little can be seen,**

 **The pen was looked for**

 **A light was looked for,**

 **Searching like this**

 **I don't know what was found,**

 **But I do know that the door**

 **Was closed on them.**

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Life has been so crazy lately! I went to a wedding, visited friends that I haven't seen in over a year, continued working on my own original novel, and I'm planning on painting my room soon. I also was busy watching the incredible new Star Wars that just came out. I know some fans didn't like it, but I found the acting and plot enjoyable. I hope you all had great holidays, and time to laugh and eat yummy food! I know I did! I want to thank each and every one of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed and read this story! You guys honestly are the best! I want you all to know I've found two betas to help out with this project, thank you lareinaSelena and Jade Young! You guys are awesome!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Thank you for reviewing! I wanted a cute and sweet filled chapter, so glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, that is the Hades I've seen the most! I loved his sass when I was a kid, and still do. Though I normally picture a dark-haired Gerard Butler in dark robes. Not the worst site ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know in a review!**

 **Panda love 99: Thank you so much for reviewing girly! I understand how hard life can be sometimes; we have to be here for each other! You are so welcome! Aw! I can't begin to describe how big my grin was when I read your review! It really made my day! I'm glad to see my little fanfiction causes you so much joy. I did have a Merry Christmas, and I hope you did as well! Well, I suggest reading this chapter to figure out what the queen does ;) Be Blessed! And I hope your year is also filled with peace, joy, and love! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! Of course, I only will know if you review ;)**

 **lareinaSelena: Thank you for reviewing! I wanted everyone to think that the babies are adorable. Because they are. Even though Diana isn't getting as much sleep as she needs lol. I looked up Traditional French lullabies and thought that one went with the story the best. Well, I had planned since near the beginning of this story that I needed Queen Hippolyta. Thanks! Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments! I always love hearing from you!**

 **I luv Milarion 1201: Thank you so much for reviewing! I know they are! It's a good thing too. That way Diana isn't too mad when she doesn't rest enough lol. They are so much fun to write! I can't for you to see how they develop into small children and then adults. Oops, spoilers ;) I thought Hippolyta needed to know. This is her daughter after all. Honestly, I think Hades is actually trying to be a nice guy, but at the same time, he is trying to fix things with Hippolyta after their shared history. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. Yes! I'm so glad that you think the lullaby worked. Well, the wait is finally over! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **WW fan: Thank you so much for reviewing! Greek mythology is one of the subjects I've continued to learn about even after school so I'm excited to add it to the chapters! I'm so glad you think Hippolyta is in character! I was honestly worried about writing her out of character. She is very hard for me to read at times. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!**

 **P.S: I completely agree! He is the most level-headed, and I like that he hasn't cheated often on his wife. I also think that Hades is the oldest as well. And no worries, I'll talk about Greek Mythology with you in the comments whenever you want ;) I enjoy it too!**

 **Marzz: Thank you so much for reviewing! They really are adorable, aren't they?! I wanted to throw in that little line from the movies, and I'm overjoyed that you saw it and liked it being there! In all honesty, I'm not sure Hippolyta trusts anyone but her Amazons and Diana; otherwise you are in her 'I don't trust you' list. But that's just how I read her. Actually, I hadn't thought of the Fates being in this story, but perhaps they will find a place in it somewhere. You'll just have to keep reading to see. The wait is over! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Renee: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Don't worry. I am not going to abandon this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: Thank you for the review! Always love hearing from you! Yes, she is! I'm not sure she'll ever be more grateful for it! I'm so glad you enjoyed my sweet old lady! I was writing the scene, and she just popped up. Well, I suggest you keep reading to find out ;) Oh yes, words will be said. Not saying which ones though. You'll just have to read for yourself ;) Please let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!**

 **Mei fa-chan: Thank you so much for reviewing! Delighted that you loved it! :)**

 **nuages de sucre: Aw thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **LadyRedStar: Thank you for reviewing! I enjoyed writing them! I know! It's crazy that she has two lovely babies! She is a concerned mother! I suggest that you just keep reading to see what happens with mother and daughter. The wait is over! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A Piece of Him

Chapter 9

 **Paris, France**

 **August 26, 1919**

Diana's smiled widened when she saw Etta walk into the room that held the wedding party which consisted of Diana, and Etta's cousins, Mary and Judith. Etta was wearing a beautiful ivory colored dress that reached her ankles, with delicate lace at the hem of her sleeves, a lovely pink sash around her waist, and a wide-brimmed hat with an ivory ribbon around it and with white and pink flowers. Smiling nervously she walked over towards her.

"Oh Etta, you look so beautiful," Diana smiled brightly as she grabbed her outstretched hands in her own.

"You look amazing, cousin," Mary agreed. The short brunette stepped towards her cousin and gave her a warm embrace. "You look lovely. Charlie is a lucky guy."

Judith's small, petite form bounded into the air for the smallest second before she embraced and kissed her cousin excitedly on the cheek. "I can't believe that you're getting married. Seems like only yesterday you were playing dolls with me to prevent Grandfather from getting cross with me."

"I know. It hardly seems like any time has passed. And yet so much has happened since then. Now, enough of that. You'll make me cry. And no one wants to see me with red puffy eyes."

They all laughed.

"What time is it?" Etta asked Diana.

She pulled out Steve's watch, and told her it was half-past nine.

"Really, a whole other half hour to wait?" Etta's face visibly fell.

The short woman started to pace about the room. Diana felt sorry for her friend, not knowing how she would be in her place. I'd probably just be as nervous and eager to start. This thought, of course, brought back feelings and memories of Steve. Perhaps we would have already been married already? Or close to it. A bittersweet smile spread across her face. Etta saw the far off look in her friend's eye and moved towards her.

"He would have thought you look beautiful in that dress," Etta remarked with a sad smile of her own.

Diana was wearing a white, ankle length dress, with flowy lace sleeves, and a large brimmed hat.

"I wish he was here," she replied.

"Oh, we both do. I know Charlie and the guys do too. We all miss him."

Diana smiled and embraced her friend. She watched as the woman quickly wiped the tears from her own face.

"There was no way to prevent from crying today was there?" the British woman commented.

Diana let out a watery laugh and wiped the own tears from her own eyes.

"I wish I had met your Steve," Mary said. "He sounds like an amazing man."

"And very handsome from what I can gather," Judith added.

"Thank you, he was," Diana answered with a smile.

They moved on to lighter topics until Sameer walked into the room to announce that it was time for the ceremony to begin. All four of them rushed out of the room, Diana handed Etta her bouquet of flowers and walked to Sameer who offered his arm to her. Chief smiled as he walked past her to offer her arm to Judith.

"You look beautiful, Diana," he whispered as he moved into place.

He looked handsome in his kilt, vest, and dress shirt.

"Thank you," she whispered in response.

"I wish Charlie could have picked another outfit to wear. I look silly in this," Sameer grumbled beside her. He was also wearing a kilt, vest, and dress shirt.

"Well I think you look handsome," Diana remarked.

"Thank you," Chief replied coyly.

"She was talking to me," Sameer hissed back.

"Behave you two," Mary said, and sent a killer glare to them.

Which did its job; neither of them argued as Mary slipped her arm through Alec's arm, Charlie's brother, and they got into position. Etta was in the back; since her father was no longer alive she was unfortunately left to walk down the aisle alone. The doors flew open and music started to play on the organ. Sameer and Diana were the first to go down the aisle. They both smiled as they walked down and saw the small groups on both sides of friends and family of the bride and groom. Diana smiled wide when she saw how eager Charlie looked. His normally crazy hair was tamed into a slicked-back style, his outfit was neat, and he wore his family tartan kilt proudly, standing tall for everyone to see that this was to be the best day of his life. Renee smiled brightly up at her from her pew as she held little Odette. Renee's parents sat next to her as her father held baby Steven. Pierre sat next to him, Nathan next to him, and lastly in the pew stood Adriene who beamed at Sameer as she held baby Akilina in her arms. Sameer dazzled a smile back at her. Diana and Sameer gave a small bow to the altar before Sameer went over to the groom's side and Diana moved towards the bride's side and into the first pew.

Next came Chief and Judith and they gracefully walked down the aisle. Chief and Judith smiled brightly as they walked to the front. Chief gave Charlie a small wink before they bowed and Judith stood beside her as Chief went to stand beside Sameer.

After that came the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Alec was as short as his brother with a similar face, though younger and instead of wispy blonde hair his was a fiery red, just like their father's (at least that's what Charlie had told her). Judith had the same auburn colored hair that Etta did, but she was a little more than ten years Etta's junior. Diana could see that even though the two looked different, they did share the same smile.

The bridal march started to play, and everyone looked eagerly down the aisle. There stood Etta with a bright smile spread across her face, and her eyes seemed to be fixed at the end of the aisle. Diana followed her eyes to see Charlie standing there with a giant grin on his face, and he was wiping a tear from his cheek. It was like his thoughts were crying out loud that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as Etta continued walking down the aisle. She stopped right in front of Charlie, who stood smiling at her, tears in his eyes before he offered her his arm, which she eagerly grabbed. The two stood in front of the celebrant.

The celebrant smiled at Etta and then towards Charlie.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage were established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

"Into this union, Etta Sabrina Candy and Charles Douglas Bremnar now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

Then the celebrant said to the bride and groom:

"I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it."

The celebrant turned toward Etta and said:

"Etta Sabrina Candy, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Etta replied, "I will."

Then the celebrant turned to Charlie and said:

"Charles Douglas Bremnar, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Charlie stood straighter and responded, "I will."

The celebrant turned toward the congregation, saying:

"Will all of you, witnessing these promises, do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

ll replied, "We will!"

Diana wasn't paying attention while the reading was going on. She was too caught up in the beauty of the small church, the stained glass windows, and the detailed altar and statues of the saints. Renee and Adriene had told her of the importance that these saints played in their faith. Diana could not deny that some of their stories interested her, and made her see that there were some noble spirits despite being weak-willed. Though, looking at all the people that she knew, and had become close friends with, she knew that they had a strong spirit within them. Anyone of her friends here would gladly lay down their lives to protect their friend. Much like the saints had laid down their lives for their God.

Diana saw Judith standing up at the corner of her eye and stood up as well. In front of them stood Charlie and Etta; they were holding hands as they waited for everyone to stand. It was time for their vows. Diana remembered going over this part of the ceremony the night before at the rehearsal.

Charlie faced Etta, held her right hand in his, and then said:

"I, Charles Douglas Bremnar, take thee, Etta Sabrina Candy, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I, Etta Sabrina Candy, take thee, Charles Douglas Bremnar, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"Now for the blessing and exchange of the rings," The celebrant announced.

Alec walked over to the celebrant, pulled out both the rings from his vest pocket, and handed them to him.

"Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord."

Then Alec picked them both up, placed one into Charlie's hand, and placed the other in Etta's.

Charlie, as he placed the ring on Etta's finger, said the following:

"With this Ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with my worldly goods, I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Etta placed the ring on Charlie's finger, and repeated the same words.

Everyone cheered, and the celebrant declared, "You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie kissed Etta chastely on the lips as everyone cheered. As they pulled away both were smiling brightly. They made their way down the aisle, and everyone was clapping and smiling back at them. Mary took Alec's offered arm and the two walked down the aisle. Next, came Chief and Judith. Lastly, Sameer and Diana.

Everyone else made their way out of the church. The bridal party stayed long enough to have a picture taken of them all. Then they too made their way to go the short distance to get to the reception. It was a town hall that was often used for such celebrations. Sameer offered one arm to Diana, and the other to Adriene who had waited for them with Akilina, and they made their way towards the hall.

########################################################################

Every single guest was smiling as Charlie danced with Etta on the dance floor. _They look wonderful together. I wonder if Steve would have swayed with me if this was our wedding?_ _Stop. This is their moment._ Etta had taken off her hat, and had let her hair down; auburn waves cascaded across her shoulders. A contented smile spread on her face as they continued to sway to the melody. The song ended, they both kissed briefly, and everyone clapped as loudly as they could.

Then, a lively tune was played on the fiddle. Charlie cried in glee, and grabbed Etta by the hand. Sameer grabbed Adriene's hand as she handed Akilina to her father. A Gaelic tune danced through the air. A tall, blonde young man asked her to dance. She accepted and was swept into the chaos of steps and twirls that everyone seemed to be a part of. Luckily, her partner knew what he was doing because she had never danced this one before. She did know that it was a favorite of Charlie's, though. She looked over at him; the man was quickly moving his feet and arms to the music, but he looked comfortable as he did so. It didn't take her long before she was able to keep up and fall into step with her partner. In her opinion, the dance ended sooner than she would have liked. Charlie and Etta, however, sat out the next dance to get a drink.

This time, Chief stood in front of her as her blonde partner led her off the floor, and asked if he may have this dance. Readily, she agreed. Diana spent most of the night dancing. One after another, young men asked her to dance. She made sure never to dance with the same man twice. Etta had explained that when that happened it meant that you were a couple and in many cases close to getting married. She watched how Sameer often asked Adriene, and she readily agreed. In fact, she had been surprised when the Moroccan asked her to dance. However, she'd accepted and they had enjoyed it. A lot of the dances were of Gaelic origins and were fast-paced.

There was a great deal of food as well which made everyone happy. At the end of the night, most everyone was complaining of sore feet, but had wide smiles on their faces. Diana only felt a little tired. _I don't see Charlie and Etta anywhere._ _They must have slipped away unnoticed._ Chief was sitting beside her with a sleeping Steven in his arms as she held a droopy-eyed Akilina in her own.

At a distance, Sameer was placing a coat unto Adriene's shoulders. Renee had gone home hours ago with a grumpy Odette. Just a few minutes ago her other family members had gone home themselves.

"I think it's time for you to be heading home," Chief said as he stood up, careful not to wake Steven.

"I agree."

Diana managed to get her coat on without rousing Akilina, and the two of them headed for her apartment. It was a warm summer evening, and the air was fresh and clean when she let out a sigh of contentment.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself tonight," Chief commented as they neared her building.

"I did. It was a joyous celebration. Though, I will admit that I wish Steve had been there too," Diana replied.

"I figured you had thought about him. It's alright. It's normal that you should have thought of him so often. Weddings do that to people. I often think about my wife."

Diana turned toward Chief in shook, "I didn't know you had a wife."

"She died. It was a while ago."

"Still. I didn't know you had been married."

"Yeah, well it's not always easy to talk about the past. There are parts that were good but sometimes they can be shadowed by the bad. I wouldn't change it though."

She silently thought for a minute before saying, "You know you can tell me anything, right Chief?"

"I know. And I will. Just not now. I don't want to cast a shadow on this happy event. I'll tell you about her another time. I promise."

She nodded her head, and the two walked silently, lost in their own thoughts, but enjoying the company all the same.

It wasn't long before they were walking up the multiple steps that led to her doorway. Diana had a bit of difficulty getting her keys while holding Akilina, but she managed. Opening the door, she stepped in only to be completely shocked at the sight before her. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, stood in her small apartment living room with a nervous looking Renee.

"Oh good, you're back," Renee exclaimed as she quickly got off the couch.

Diana was unable to speak as the brunette greeted her. Her eyes never left her mother's form.

"Diana, who is this?" Chief asked beside her.

It didn't take a lot to see that this woman wasn't like most of the world of men. Her clothes alone would have alerted anyone that this woman wasn't from this place or time. She stood in a greek toga that showed off her strong, defined arms, and the crown upon her head shined in the dim candlelight. Her straight and regal posture showed that she was a woman born and/or placed in a rank of high standing. This woman was from an era of gods and kings.

Words couldn't form in her mind, let along escape her lips, as Diana continued to stare at her mother. Her mother eyed her up and down, but rested on the bundle that Diana held tight to her heart. A soft whimper sounded from Akilina's tiny mouth. The sound broke Diana from her trance.

"Oh it's alright, my love," Diana cooed down at her tiny daughter.

"So it is true," Hippolyta finally remarked.

"Diana," Chief addressed her once more. Diana turned her attention towards him and away from her mother for a moment. "Who is this?"

Diana turned her full attention towards her mother once more. She saw the unwavering stare that her mother gave her. It was one of hurt, confusion, and yet the smallest hint of understanding. _Somehow she had known. How could she have known?!_ Instead of dwelling on the answer, Diana decided to answer Chief's question. She knew full well that it was only one out of the many to come that night.

"This is my mother," she explained.

* * *

 **I know, I'm bad. But come on, this chapter was already long enough and I'm sure you're even more eager for the next chapter ;)**

 **Please follow, favorite and don't forget reviews = love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long to update everyone! Life has been crazy this year! And this chapter was probably one of the hardest to write for the story. I don't know why, but when I was typing out the date for this chapter it just hit me like a ton of bricks; this story is taking place currently a little less than a hundred years in the past! Isn't that nuts! (Yes, weird things hit me at random times. Like how Akilina is old enough to be my great grandmother; don't tell her I said that though. I really don't want her to give me the killer glare. And she would too lol). I want to thank each and every person who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story! You all make this worth putting aside some of my crazy life to bring these chapters to you all! You'll never know how much it truly means to me! As always I want to thank my amazing Betas Jade Young and lareinaSelena! You guys are the best! I also want to thank my friend meowlove99. She helped me a ton to get this chapter to what you're reading now. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Thank you so much for always coming on here and leaving a review! It really means a lot! I know! You can cut the tension with a knife! Well my dear the wait is over! You'll just have to see ;) Please let me know what you think in a review!**

 **Icbacteria: You're back! Yah! I'm not giving anything away. You'll just have to read to find out ;) Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

 **Marzz: Thank you for reviewing! You're welcome! I'm so delighted that you enjoyed the wedding! Oh no, you've figured out my secret! ;) I do stay awake some nights thinking up ways to throw drama into my stories; kind of the same thing ;) What! I had to leave it on the cliffhanger XD Well, hopefully this chapter revives you! And please let me know what you think of it in a review!**

 **BetterinTexas: Thank you for reviewing! I know right! Please tell me your thoughts of this chapter in a review!**

 **lareinaSelena: Thank you darling! I know, aren't they adorable! Well, had to make people tear up some way ;) All I'm going to say is this chapter is going to be a bit interesting XD LOL Great idea as always! Please leave a review of your thoughts for this chapter!**

 **Renee: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! I know you've been waiting for this reunion for a long time. Hope you like it! Yes I am continuing this story! Don't you worry dear! Life has just been a little nuts.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! Well, I do my best! :) Aw shuck *blushy face* XD Please leave a review for this chapter! :)**

 **WW Fan: Thank you! I'm so glad I was able to surprise you! And please leave your thoughts of what you think in a review!**

 **Mei fa-chan: Thank you for reviewing! Please leave me a review for this chapter as well!**

 **LadyRedStar: Thank you for reviewing! It's funny I hadn't thought of Etta and Charlie together right away either, but then I saw Wonder Woman a second time, and I saw them embracing at the end of the movie and thought they'd be good together! Well, you'll just have to read to find out ;) And, as always please leave your thoughts in a review!**

 **ZabuzasGirl: Thank you so much! Well, it took a little bit of a wait but here is the next update! Hope you like it!**

 **XXXLeannieXXX: Thank you so much for reviewing! I always love seeing my readers return for another chapter! Well, I'm not giving anything away so you'll just have to read the chapter to find out ;) and then of course tell me your thoughts! :)**

 **Panda love 99: Thank you so much girl! I'm so happy that you got a chance to read it in between being crazy! I know it was a bit of a wait! Here is the next chapter! I hope you'll love it!**

 **g** **eorgiablog123** **: Thank you so much for reviewing! I enjoy when I see new readers! Here is your update! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **LovelyFandomLover** **: Thank you for reviewing! Ohmygosh! I'm overjoyed to hear that you're obsessed with my story! What gave it away to you that she was going to have twins?! ;) I think I've mentioned this before, but when I was writing the babies birth, I just kept thinking and wondering what things would be like from Steve's POV. And then when I sat down to write it, it just came to me without hesitation. It is probably my favorite chapter that I've written for the story yet; though I have a few more planned that I'm dying to write and explore! You didn't see that coming huh? Well, I have to add drama of course. ;) Well, here is the next update for you to enjoy! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review! Overjoyed that you're enjoying it! Here is your update! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

 **August 27, 1919**

 _Opening the door, she stepped in only to be completely shocked at the sight before her. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, stood in her small apartment living room with a nervous looking Renee._

" _Oh good, you're back," Renee exclaimed as she quickly got off the couch._

 _Diana was unable to speak as the brunette greeted her. Her eyes never left her mother's form._

" _Diana, who is this?" Chief asked beside her._

 _It didn't take a lot to see that this woman wasn't like most of the world of men. Her clothes alone would have alerted anyone that this woman wasn't from this place or time. She stood in a greek toga that showed off her strong, defined arms, and the crown upon her head shined in the dim candlelight. Her straight and regal posture showed that she was a woman born and/or placed in a rank of high standing. This woman was from an era of Gods and Kings._

 _Words couldn't form in her mind, let along escape her lips, as Diana continued to stare at her mother. Her mother eyed her up and down, but rested on the bundle that Diana held tight to her heart. A soft whimper sounded from Akilina's tiny mouth. The sound broke Diana from her trance._

" _Oh it's alright, my love," Diana cooed down at her tiny daughter._

" _So it is true," Hippolyta finally remarked._

" _Diana," Chief addressed her once more. Diana turned her attention towards him and away from her mother for a moment. "Who is this?"_

 _Diana turned her full attention towards her mother once more. She saw the unwavering stare that her mother gave her. It was one of hurt, confusion, and yet the smallest hint of understanding. Somehow she had known. How could she have known?! Instead of dwelling on the answer, Diana decided to answer Chief's question. She knew full well that it was only one out of the many to come that night._

" _This is my mother," she explained._

"This is your mother?" Renee asked from behind Hippolyta.

"Yes, this is Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons," Diana clarified.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness," Chief greeted sheepishly.

Silently he walked past her, going over towards the baby bassinet that Renee and Diana had set up in the living room, and gently placed baby Steven down. Once he made sure that Steven was still asleep he moved towards Diana's roommate.

"Renee, how about I make us some coffee?"

"Yes, um that would be great."

"Yeah I think this situation calls for something a little stronger than tea," he muttered under his breath.

Both headed towards the kitchen.

"Did she just say that her mother is a Queen?" Renee whispered.

A small wail sounded from Akilina's small mouth. Diana bounced her gently to calm her, but she didn't stop. Hippolyta had moved from her spot, and now was right in front of Diana looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"Hush, my love. I've got you," Diana cooed to Lina.

The baby responded with another loud wail.

"She is hungry," Diana announced to her mother.

"Then you must attend her. I can wait," Hippolyta stated simply.

Diana gave her mother a look of gratitude, and then made her way towards the couch. Quickly, she positioned herself in such a way to modestly breastfeed her baby while looking at her mother. The Queen of the Amazons looked no less out of place there than in her own palace, though the room looked too small for her large presence. Her mother looked around the small room; her eyes landed briefly on every single piece of furniture, not taking her sharp eyes a long time to do so.

It took a little while before Lina was blinking her eyes slowly, nearly asleep. Diana humed to her softly to help her drift to sleep effortlessly. Her mother gracefully sat next to her on the couch, and gently brushed the hair on Akilina's forehead. Her hard eyes melted a little when the tiny baby sighed in contentment and fluttered her eyes shut. Waiting till she was completely asleep enough not to wake at the slightest movement, she placed her in the bassinet with baby Steven.

Hippolyta looked over towards the bassinet, as though to make sure they also were sound asleep before she remarked, "I suppose you did not wish to inform your own mother of your pregnancy."

Diana winced as though she had been slapped. Her mother's words cut deep. But, one thought broke her from her guilt and she turned towards her mother, her head held high and replied, "I have thought of you so much since I've been gone. I wanted to tell you about me being pregnant. However, you told me I couldn't return. I had no idea or way to return to Themyscira. What was I supposed to do?"

"I said that because I didn't want you to go, Diana," her mother replied.

Faded memories of Steve and the war clouded her mind. Her mother talking to her the last time on the dock at Themyscira. " _ **I'm going mother. I can not stand by while innocent lives are lost. If no one else will protect the world from Ares than I must. I have to go,"**_ she had said, her head tall and proud. " _ **I know, or at least I know I can't stop you,"**_ Her mother had replied. " _ **You know if you leave you may never return?" "Who will I be if I stay?"**_ Diana had responded to her mother.

"Ste-Steve," she shuttered, "is the twins' father. We lost him while fighting Ares. He was very brave. He-" Tears trickled down Diana's face.

Hippolyta softened. "The young man from the beach?"

"Yes," came the response, short and breathy.

Her mother reached out to stroke her daughter's face. Her touch was tender and forgiving. "I am sorry I let bitterness into my heart, Diana. We have both had our share of losses." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Once they had broke from their embrace, Diana held her mother's hand and the two simply sat in each other's company. Several moments past before Chief came over towards them.

"Queen Hippolyta, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes," Hippolyta replied. "Thank you," she added as an afterthought.

"Diana, how about you?"

"Yes, I'll take cream and sugar."

Chief turned nervously to Hippolyta.

"Black," she supplied.

The native American returned to the kitchen. While he was getting their drinks, Hippolyta's eyes landed on the bassinet. Her stony expression melted as she watched baby Steven suck his thumb as he slept.

"They have gotten so big these past few weeks. It hardly seems possible that they were once so small," Diana remarked, hoping to draw her mother into conversation.

"Yes, children come to us so small and yet they grow so fast. It seems like only yesterday when I first held you in my arms."

Words that Ares had said to her came flooding back to her. She was the daughter to both Hippolyta and Zeus. And her mother had never told her. She felt no anger about it, simply confusion. _Why didn't she just tell me? Would it have changed things?_

"I know you wish to ask me something," Hippolyta asked knowingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was the daughter of Zeus?"

Hippolyta sighed and took a long moment before she answered, "I'm assuming Ares told you."

"That does not matter. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me?"

Chief walked back into the room with two steaming mugs of coffee. First, he handed one carefully to the Queen of the Amazon's. Then he handed Diana the other. The milky liquid twirled in the mug as she looked down. She took a sip of the burning drink and savored its hint of bitterness mixed with both sugar and cream. _Chief made it perfectly._ Looking over towards her mother she watched as she sipped from the mug, and then rested it down in her lap. Diana's eyes wandered to Chief; his face showed sympathy and his willingness to support her. He lowered himself into the rocking chair, and his eyes silently asked her if she wanted him to remain. She nodded her head, and looked to her mother once more. Her mother was sipping slowly from her cup, and looked reluctant to reply.

"Chief knows," Diana assured her.

Hippolyta sighed. She appeared hesitant, but eager for a chance to get what she was about to say off her chest.

"Diana, I wondered many times if I should tell you, but I wanted to protect you," she said and then paused. Diana reached for her hand, and the contact seemed to give the Queen of the Amazon's the strength to continue. Her eyes were filled with tenderness when she spoke once more, "The truth would have endangered us all. You were a mere child when we left the world of men. Had Ares found out that you're his half-sister, that you were a threat to him, he would have destroyed you. I wanted to protect you for as long as I was able. I had hoped that I could completely shield you from it all. You are a mother yourself now, perhaps you understand?"

Hippolyta looked pleadingly into Diana's eyes, "Ares abhors the thought of being less powerful than anyone, most especially a woman. I promised your father, Zeus, that I would keep your powers a secret, and that I would keep you safe."

Diana smiled sadly at her mother, and gently squeezed her hand, "I think I understand. There is little I wouldn't do to protect my own children. I just wish I had known the threat I would have to face. When I found out that he was my brother, it was hard to do what I had to."

"I didn't want you to be faced with that burden."

Diana nodded her head and smiled while her mother gently cupped her cheek.

"Did you love him, my father?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta dropped her hand to her lap and looked down before meeting Diana's gaze, "I had strong feelings for your father. I think now, upon looking back, that perhaps it was simple lust. But, in the moment I had never loved anyone more. That is, until I had you. Despite what happened between your father and I, I want you to know that he did love you very much. What I said about promising him that I'd keep you safe is true. He wanted more than anything to protect you. I think that is partly why he created and entrusted me with Themyscira. It was a safe place that I could raise and look after you, for as long as I could."

"I wish… I wish I could have known him."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Always love hearing from you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, all my beautiful readers! I know it has been a while. Life has been crazy busy. Peeling off wallpaper and painting takes a lot of someone's time lol. Luckily I am here to present you another chapter! It is slightly smaller than my normal chapter but I figured you'd all just want a chapter, instead of waiting for even longer until I wrote more. Something I realized when researching Diana recently was that she is around 5018 years old; in the present time. I think I mistakenly gave her the wrong age in another chapter...oops my bad! From now on I will keep that in mind if I mention her age again. I want to take the time to thank you all; you all are so amazingly supportive and honestly the reason I write this story! I also want to thank my beta lareinaSelena! And my brother Nobleprince97 for helping me with the Greek Mythology. Now, time for the reviews!**

 **lcbacteria: Thank you for your review! You rock! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you such much for your review! Aw! I'm overjoyed you thought it was beautiful! I honestly thought to end it there worked best. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **JuliaBSpeezy: Thank you for reviewing! You are so sweet! Overjoyed that you love the story! Hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

 **Flash: Thank you so much for reviewing! You're in luck because there is more Hippolyta interaction with her grandbabies! That is such a sweet idea! I'm not sure if I'll add it to the story or not but I'll admit I like the idea of Steve watching over his children. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **Marzz: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! I always love reading your reviews! May the Force be with you! (love the Star Wars Fandom). I'm glad that you thought I handled the tension between them well. It was driving me nuts trying to figure out the balance I wanted for the chapter! So I am overjoyed that you loved it! Lol! I'm more of a tea drinker! But a Queen should completely take her coffee black! Thank you again! I can not wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. (I think you are going to be happy with the beginning of this chapter).**

 **SpeedForce 1229: Thank you so much for reviewing! I always love seeing a new reader! Glad that you thought it was both solemn and emotional; that is what I was going for. I wanted Diana to feel bad but have her argue her point about not being able to tell Hippolyta. I am overjoyed that you enjoyed it! Can not wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Renee: Thank you for your continued support of this story! Your questions always get me thinking! You're in luck! I do have more dialogue between Hippolyta and Diana in this chapter! I'm not sure if I'll have Steven and Akilina go to Themyscira, but I have thought about it; maybe it will be added to the plot, maybe it won't. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Well, we will learn more about Zeus; not entirely sure Diana will though (I'll figure out want I mean by the end of this chapter). Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Don't worry, I have not abandoned this story. I was just suffering from writer's block for this story and life has been crazy.**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Always love hearing from you! Well, the wait is over! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Can not wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: Thank you so much for your review! I wanted to show another side of Hippolyta, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes… they are very confused! Lol. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter in a review.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm overjoyed that you loved it! Well, I have been thinking about it a lot. I suggest you continue to read to figure out what happens to Akalina and Steven in future chapters! I think you'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments.**

 **Panda love 99: Thank you for your continued support of this story! I always look forward to your review! I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope things get better for you soon! Please let me know what you think of this chapter in a review! Again, I always love hearing from you!**

 **TeelanaFalcao: Thank you for your review! I always love it when my readers return! So glad that you enjoyed it so much!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in c. 2,000 BC**

Hippolyta looked onward, to the encampment of the newly freed Amazons. Many of the warriors were laughing and telling stories, besides their circles of fires, but she knew that they weren't all doing as well as they appeared. Man, those they had sworn to protect, had betrayed and enslaved them. She gently rubbed her wrists, where she still felt the phantom pains of the tight metal cuffs digging into her skin, a shiver ran down her spine at the memory. Once she had thought so highly of Zeus' creation, had loved and treasured her role to protect and guide them. However, men were greedy, they were cruel and they had no problems with inflicting pain. What is my purpose now? The purpose of my warriors, of my friends, of my family? She couldn't think of an answer.

Making her way into the tent that both she and Antiope shared, it was relatively large, with two cots, a table with four chairs. Gracefully she sat in one of the chairs and studied the map that was spread out on the table. The Amazons were currently safe after Zeus had offered them aid and had shown them this safe haven that they now were living. However, Hippolyta knew that it wasn't going to be a place they could live indefinitely. No, they would have to find another place to call their home; but where?

"Hippolyta, someone is here to see you," Antiope said. Her form only partially visible as she opened a corner of the tent flap.

Hippolyta nodded her head somberly and awaited until she returns. This time Antiope walked behind a tall figure of a man that even with his form cloaked, Hippolyta was able to see that he had an imposing physique. He pulled off his hood, revealing a face that Hippolyta had only seen a handful of times in her life, Zeus, King of the Gods.

A small smile appeared on his face as Hippolyta rose from her seat and bowed to him. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her arm. She tried to ignore the slight electric feeling that it sent up her arm.

"Hippolyta," he greeted.

His warm chocolate eyes meeting her hazel ones, she rose to a standing position once more. His face turned slightly serious as he remarked, "I'm glad to find you all in good health."

Antiope silently walked outside of the tent. Without hesitation, Zeus made his way towards the table and poured two goblets of Hippolyta's best red wine. Walking towards her he offered one to her and they drank in silence for several moments.

"I hope you know how grateful we are that you showed us this place, however," Hippolyta started.

"It is not a place that you can stay," Zeus finished. Hippolyta nodded her head and made to reply when Zeus continued, "Yes, I know. That is why I am here."

With an audible sigh, he sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Hippolyta to join him. Carefully, he poured them both more wine and then ran a hand through his dark, shoulder-length hair. She took in his appearance silently as he composed his thoughts. His strong jaw had a well-trimmed beard upon it, a large nose, every muscle was defined and his smile was wide and infectious, he was a very attractive man.

"Hippolyta, I am going to give you a place that you and your Amazons can train and live in peace. I have created an island for this purpose, Themyscira."

The look of stock on Hippolyta's face slowly melted into a wide smile.

"You are giving us an island?" she repeated.

"Yes," he nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. When will we be going to this new home of ours?"

"You can go right now if it is your wish. Though I imagine you have things you have to get in order before you all can depart from here."

Of all the things that she had imagined him coming to see here for, being given a home all of their own was not one of them. We will be able to train and live freely. We will be able to govern ourselves. At last, we shall be truly living. I'll be surrounded by all of my sisters. I can not wait to tell Antiope the good news. One question came into her mind.

"What is it?" Zeus asked, as though able to read her thoughts.

"Who shall rule us in this realm?'

"I leave that to the Amazons. However, I have a good idea of who they might choose. You are after all the one who led them out of their bondage."

Nodding her head in acknowledgment. She wasn't sure she wanted to be a queen or ruler of this new realm. But if her people asked it of her, she'd do so, and gladly, for them.

"I don't know how to thank you, Great Zeus. You have given freedom to both me and the Amazons."

"Think of it as a gift, dear Hippolyta."

Hippolyta quickly hides her rosy cheeks. Stop acting like a giddy child, she silently berated herself.

"There is someone that I want to join you for some of the time that you'll be on Themyscira…" Zeus started. Hippolyta's eyes snapped back to the god's face and waited for him to continue. "My daughter Artemis is very skilled in all that I have taught her about hunting and the art of war. However, I feel that there are a few things that the Amazons could teach her that she has yet to learn."

Another thing that took Hippolyta by surprise. To train the daughter of the Great God Zeus. It was a great honor. And she was sure that her sisters would gladly accept it.

"You honor us," she replied, hand on a breast and offering a respectful bow.

"Good. I shall bring her once you all have settled down a bit," he explained as he got up from his chair.

"We are to sup soon, your majesty perhaps you'd like to join us?"

"I thank you but I must return to Olympus."

"Yes, your majesty," she replied with a bow.

He lifted her chin up so that they were staring eye-to-eye, his eyes glanced down to her lips but then he rested his hand to his side. Silently, he walked out of the tent and Hippolyta released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in. The room felt colder than it had a moment before.

######################################################################

Chief had offered to take both Hippolyta and Diana's coffee mugs, but Diana had insisted that she would do it. Honestly, she wanted a minute to think. Without her mother right beside her. Everything that had been said between them, it was a lot for her to take in. Renee was sitting at their small table, her eyes had been fixed on the Queen of the Amazon's when Diana walked into the kitchen area. Looking up from her seat, Renee's gaze was wide and confused. Diana locked eyes with her, pleading for her to understand, however, Renee's mouth tugged downwards and her eyes turned cold and furious. Quickly she got up and walk beside Diana to the kitchen sink.

"Diana, why is there a Roman Queen in our living room?"

"She is the Queen of the Amazon's," Diana corrected.

"I don't care what she is the queen of. There is plenty of things that you've been keeping from me. I want an explanation."

"I didn't want to complicate things. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"That's not answering, now is it?"

Diana sighed and looked down at the emptied mugs. She wasn't sure where to begin. With her mother here, she wanted to explain things fully to Renee, without having to include her mother or make Hippolyta feel neglected during her visit.

Renee let out a deep sigh brought Diana out of her thoughts, "I wish that you had felt that you could have talked to me about it. I can understand not wanting to change things or wanting to talk about your past. However, I can see that your mother is still here and will be for a while."

"Thank you, Renee," Diana replied with a smile.

Renee returned the smile but it turned stern once more, "But I expect us to talk about it when she is gone. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you again, Renee. I will tell you, everything," Diana reassured her.

Renee nodded her head courtly, but Diana caught the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

######################################################################

Renee had during Hippolyta's visit, fallen asleep in her chair. Chief had placed Diana's roommate in her bed and then said that he too needed some sleep, promising that he'd visit Diana and the babies soon. Diana and Hippolyta were still sitting on the couch, talking of home and of everyone in Themyscira, when Steven awoke from his sleep. Pausing from their conversation Diana picked up the hungry baby and modestly breastfeed him. When she focused on her mother once more, Hippolyta's eyes instead were focused on the bassinet that Akilina was still sleeping soundly in.

"Akilina looks just as you did at that age. Same dark hair… like your father's," Hippolyta remarked.

"She also has my dark brown eyes," Diana replied.

"You also inherited that from your father."

"So I look most like him?'

"Well, you have his coloring, but my features," Hippolyta replied with a genuine smile.

Then Hippolyta's eyes rested on baby Steven, tentatively she ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, "I suppose he looks most like his father?"

"Yes, though he has some of my features."

Several moments passed in silence between them. It wasn't long before Steven had eaten his share and was finished. Diana was trying to get him back to sleep but he wanted instead to play with his mother. He was busy and happily tugging on her hair when Hippolyta surprised her daughter by asking, "May I hold him?"

Shocked, she studied her mother's face to see if she truly meant what she had said, finding that she genuine did want to hold her grandchild. Carefully, she detangled Steven from her and placed him in her mother's arm. The Amazon skillfully supported his head and gazed lovingly on her grandchild's face. One arm supporting him while the other brushed aside the blonde hair on his head.

Diana watched as her mother bounded with baby Steven. Of course, she would like to hold her grandchild, she berated herself silently. But she had never seen her mother hold a baby before and at the moment it had seemed like a strange request. Steven was holding tightly, in his little fist, one of her mother's fingers. Hippolyta smiled and remarked about his strong grip.

"He is beautiful, Diana. I am… I am very proud of you."

The smile already on Diana's face widened and tears started to gather in the corner of her eye.

"Thank you mother," Diana whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! As always, I love hearing from my readers!**


End file.
